Solace
by Seelia
Summary: Solace means comfort in sorrow, misfortune, or trouble. And that's just what Jacob and Nessie are searching for, solace. Complete Summary Inside. J/N. All Cannon Pairings.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

**A = N: **This is the farthest thing ever from my first fan fic. So you don't have to worry about me playing that card here.

I've been ignoring Nessie and Jacob since I finished Breaking Dawn. Which was many months' ago. My mind just completely wandered to them and wanted to know what happens next. My mind sorted through the many things that could happen next and finally settled on a happening next I think I could work with. So I've decided too finally make them both shut up and give them what they want.

No Beta; but I wont say no if someone really thinks I need one, and offers to be my beta. Other wise all editing is done by me, so if there's any mistakes... I swear I reviewed it more times then I could count.

**M rating for a reason. Don't keep reading if you cant handle it.**

Thanks ahead of time for taking the time to listen to (or rather read) my rambles and glancing into the story. -- xo. Seelia.

* * *

**Summary: **Solace _means_ comfort in sorrow, misfortune, or trouble. That's just what Jacob and Nessie are searching for, _solace_. She's coming into her own, and trusting people she shouldn't. He's completely forgotten who he is, and letting things he shouldn't, slip by unnoticed. Will they be able to find that solace in one another before its all of a second too late? Or will her family and his pack pay for Jacob and Nessie's mistakes?

* * *

**Prologue ---**

---

Boy, I got a crush on you

My dad would kill me if he only knew

Naughty things

Going through my mind

When I think of you

---

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

* * *

How I managed to find my way up here, with my friends', college brother, I do not have a clue.

Nevertheless, here I am.

And Oh my god. I should not be doing this.

My parents would kill me, along with the rest of my family.

_Well, _not everyone; Uncle Emmett would probably give me a high five and make some funny remark, only to make my parents kick him out of the room so they could actually discipline me without the comedian ruining their serious parental moment.

They didn't get those serious parental moments often, lucky for me.

I sighed as I felt his hand on my thigh. If he kept doing that maybe what id have to face with my family would not be too bad.

I had never felt this way before, sure boys were cute, and they gathered my attention. But Id never been making out with one before like this and I sure as hell never been in ones bed, with his one hand under my dress kneading my breast and the other caressing my thigh.

I was sure he could smell what I smelt, thee arouse between my legs that filled the room.

I was careful not to allow myself to out of control that I used my gift on him, I could not allow that at all. I would be in so much more trouble if I had done that, especially if my father found out why I had slipped and used my power on a human.

I stopped my thoughts lacing my hands into his hair as his hand that had been under my dress found its way to the small of my back, pushing me with his body down into a laying position on his bed. His hand that still rested on my thigh traced lines upwards and downwards, before reaching my panties.

He rubbed his hand over the top of my panties causing my hips to buck upwards into his hand and a deep sigh to release from my mouth.

"Will." I mumbled into the kiss.

"Mhm." Was the only response I received from him; he found the swollen numb on my body pressing his thumb against my panties and against the numb rubbing in small circles causing my hips to buck again.

"Oh Will." I tilted my head back breaking our kiss as he increased the pace of his thumb, before stopping and entering my panties. I gasped at the contact. It felt so much better then before. His fingers moved a little further down from the numb that ached and to the hole, which was completely soaked, slipping his finger inside. My eyes locked shut; and what I believe they called a moan escaped loudly from my mouth.

I was in pure heaven.

His lips attached to my neck, he increased the pace of his fingers and moved his kisses upwards, biting softly on my ear. "I've waited so long for you. For this," He whispered into my ear.

My mind could not wrap around the meaning of his words. My body was going completely crazy. It seemed to be in complete control and I let the slight strange feeling, his words made me feel, go.

His name starts too drift off the tip of my tongue, _repeatedly_.

I laced my hands in his hair once more bringing him to me for another kiss. I felt the pressure building between my legs and it sent shivers throughout my body.

Oh hell, this was absolutely the most amazing thing ever.

He stopped with his fingers and his thumb found the now extremely sensitive numb and he started to rub it again, my entire body shook as I started to scream his name. "Yeah come on, scream my name." He whispered into my ear.

"Will!" I screamed one last time, before all the pressure that seemed to have built up released. I felt the wetness increase between my legs and the touch of his finger wasn't as intense as it had been before. I tried to grasp my breathing as he removed his fingers from my panties and placed them into his mouth.

I do not know why I had the need to but I pulled him to me, after he seemed to have cleaned his fingers completely, and kissed his hard. My hands once again tangled into his hair. He didn't seem to hear the creaking of his bedroom door as I had, maybe it was the vampire hearing gene. His lips attached softly to my neck again and I massaged his head, as I looked too the person who stood in the doorway.

"_Jacob_."

My eyes bugged out of my head.

* * *

I love reviews.. but I'm not gonna hold chapters hostage for them. If there's enough views on the story and couple reviews then you'll get the next chapter quickly.

I have most of the story complete so you'll be able to receive updates at a steady pace.

thanks again for reading. xo.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**A – N:** 83 hits, thanks for at least peaking into the story, even if you didn't want to leave a comment.

So just a little warning, and I don't want you to hate me, but the prologue is about a year into the "future", so it'll take quite a few chapters, to get everything explained and for my plot to build correctly. I don't think it's to boring, but the real action and sexiness doesn't start until after chapter ten. So hopefully you'll still stick around and read. Also As you, all know this fiction. So there will be some references to places and things that are actual places and there will be references to places and things that don't exist except in my crazy little mind. With all that said, here you are. -- xo. Seelia.

* * *

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

**Chapter One---**

---

And where your love has always been enough for me.

Im not running from.

No I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old.

---

**

* * *

**

Nessie's POV:

* * *

**--Twelve month's before--**

I stared sadly at the house that held a lot of memories for me. I was born here, and Id lived here for my entire life; well it was only the seven short years that id been alive. Nevertheless, me being the equivalent of a seventeen year old it seemed like an eternity that I had stayed in this house.

"No tears kid, you're taking everyone you care most about with you," I felt his arm drape over my shoulder, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Not everyone," I whispered looking sadly up to him; he was like a whole person taller then me. I hoped he knew exactly the person I was referring to, and of course, he did.

"My dad and Charlie have Sue, along with my sisters and the rest of Sam's pack, and they will be able to visit," he forced a smile.

He was trying to be strong for me, and I did not like it one bit.

I hated the fact that I was forcing him, Leah and Seth to move away from their home.

And to make it worse not only was I forcing them away from their home.

I was putting an ocean between them and their home.

I pushed his arm off hearing the car sound of Leah and Seth arriving. "Stop trying to be optimistic, I hate it, especially right now," I watched his face sadden a little bit before I headed over to greet Seth. I hadn't tried to be completely mean, but he was hurting and he did not have to try and fool me that he wasn't.

"Ready to take your first plane ride?" Seth pulled me into a hug. I nodded, "How's our buddy doing?" He whispered, looking towards Jacob and Leah.

"Its Jacob, he shows no emotion," I rolled my eyes.

"Aw well give him time, he's got you," I rolled my eyes again. Just because Jacob was, my best friend did not mean that he had to throw his entire life away here in Forks. I touched Seth's face showing him the scene from just a few moments ago, Seth sighed; kissing the top of my hand, "Give him time, if he's sad about it he'll let you know," I smiled nodding again.

Sure, my family was easy to talk to but when it came to talking about certain things; and certain people, I knew who to confide in, and who not to. For example, Auntie Rose and Jake... hate each other, with a passion; the only thing they agree on is me. Therefore, if I have a concern about Jake I stay clear of Auntie Rose. Usually Seth is around, or my mom helps. But Seth is the easiest to talk to about Jake; he gets Jake to explain things better to me, if he can't explain them himself. Maybe its cause of their wolf bound, hearing each other's thoughts and all.

"All right everyone ready?" Seth and I looked to Grandpa Carlisle as he stepped off the last step, Grandma Esme attached to his hand.

"Rose and Emmett are paying their final respects to the house," my dad rolled his eyes dropping my mom's carry on bag into the trunk. We had done things the smart way and flown all of our belongings to the new house days ago. It'd be waiting to be unpacked by us all when we arrived.

We all looked at one another hearing a loud scream come from the back of the house. I felt Seth's hands quickly cover my ears as Jacob looked to my dad. "I'll have a word with them," Grandpa Carlisle looked to my dad and then to Jacob nodding slightly at them.

"Renesemee get in the car and turn the radio on, as loud as it will go," my father tossed the keys to the Volvo to me, "Now," he added quickly. I assumed I was about to hear another noise I was not suppose to hear. Jake and Seth joined me; Jake quickly took over the radio, blasting it.

About five songs later, Jake finally turned the music down as my dad approached. I looked to the house seeing Rosalie and Emmett coming out hand in hand. Grandpa Carlisle seemed to be sharing those words he said he would have with them. As always Uncle Emmett had a smile on his face, but Auntie Rose looked a little bit embarrassed as she looked towards me.

"Follow us Jacob," my dad pulled open the driver door, I stepped out as Jacob and Seth did. I climbed into the back seat watching the rest of my family climb into their cars and head to the airport. My Grandpa Carlisle had arranged for the cars to join us at our new place.

I had learned quickly that money was not an object to my family, especially to my aunts. We arrived at the airport in no time. I linked one arm with Jake and the other with Seth following the rest of my family inside the airport. I was a little nervous. Sure dying wasn't really something my family had to worry about, well everyone but Seth, Leah, Jacob, and possibly myself. But still this was my first plane ride. I had the right to be a little nervous about it.

"Edward, gonna join the mile high club this time?" Uncle Emmett laughed, "Everyone's joined but you and Bella," I watched my father press his index finger and thumb again to the bridge of his nose, taking a couple of deep breaths. My mother rubbed his shoulder whispering something to him. He seemed to forget Uncle Emmett's comment and to only be entranced by her. As was always though, that was how I always knew my parents to be.

I stepped onto the plane taking my seat next to Jacob. I allowed him the window; right now, I could not handle the window. Seth and Leah sat next to us in the next set of chairs. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme next to them, Grandma took the window; I remembered her telling me she liked the view. Then behind Jake and me was my parents; next to my parents, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and then next to them and behind Grandpa and Grandma was Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Dad took the window along with Rose.

I felt Jacob take my hand in his. "You gonna be okay?" He smiled at me. I nodded.

"She'll be fine," I heard my mother say handing me a book. I sighed looking down at it. It was my music history book, "Just distract yourself honey," she smiled at me patting my shoulder before leaning back in her seat.

"You left off at Chopin," I heard my father remind me where to start. Though I hadn't forgotten where to start, he still felt the need to tell me, "That's what father's do, dear," I heard him smile, I'd forgotten I'd let down my mental wall to block him out. I was too nervous too even be thinking about the wall.

I had been practicing the mental wall for a very long time, it was the only way, I had privacy from my fathers lurking mind. He tried to say he didn't listen all the time, but I was sure somewhere in the back of his mind all my thoughts were being said in his head.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I watched her open the book and start reading. She loved music and the history of music the most of all her studies. Edward had wasted no time getting her attached to the piano; she'd become quite the little pianist. She would practice three times a week with Edward, one day out of those three he'd either read the music history book, he'd come across, or she'd read then discuss it with him; the book was her idea. She wanted more details about the pianist behind the beautiful melody's she would play.

Her playing was the only time I really could tolerate hearing that type of music.

Other then that I really didn't care for it.

I woke to the tap of Edward, "we're heading in the back to watch a movie, just in case either of you wake, again," I nodded sleepily at him, rubbing my hand over my face.

I looked pass Nessie to Seth and Leah who were also passed out. I tried to work the knot caught in my neck a little bit before pulling at my jeans getting into another comfortable position to sleep again. It hadn't taken me long, with Ness' warm breath against my cheek as she curled up to me, her head resting on my arm.

I didn't wake again until once again Edward tapped me announcing we had arrived. I stood once Ness stepped into the aisle, Leah and Seth ahead of her. I stretched feeling all of my muscles un-tense allowing me use of them again. I yawned a few times placing my forehead sleepily on Ness' shoulder as she walked slowly following everyone else off the plane.

* * *

_**End Note:**__ Jacob's parts will __pick up either__ where Nessie's end, or begin __where Nessie__'s__ began showing his take on everything. Hopefully it wont be to confusing. If it is,__ don't be afraid to tell me._

_

* * *

_

Id like a couple reviews, but again I wont hold chapters hostage. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter three up sooner then I did chapter two. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two

A-N: Its been 7 days since I last updated, werent as many views, but a comment was enough for me to find the time to edit this chapter and post it.

thanks as always for reading, and many more thanks if you decide to leave a review. _xoxo. Seelia._

* * *

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

**Chapter Two---**

---

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?

---

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

I placed the final picture frame up on my wall stepping back smiling. Almost an entire wall filled with a collage of pictures in different size frames. I couldn't wait until I could fill the rest of the wall with pictures of my new friends I was going to make when I started school in a couple weeks.

Well or at least, I'd hoped I would start school in a weeks, my dad still hadn't decided if it was the best idea or not. I looked behind me hearing the soft knock on the wall. "All settled?" I nodded, "Jake and I are gonna browse around in the city for a little bit, get a feel for the new college we're gonna go to and stuff, wanna join?"

"What about Leah?"

"She went for a run," Seth shrugged. I nodded again, the only reason Leah had joined us here was because she refused to be apart of Sam's pack, and she couldn't be away from Jacob and Seth that long if she stayed in their pack.

"Seth lets go!" We heard Jacob yell from outside. I slipped my shoes on quickly following Seth out of the house.

"Jake and I are stealing Nessie; we'll make sure she stays in one piece!" Seth called to whoever was in listening range.

"No problem Seth, you three be careful and have fun," we heard my mother call from somewhere in the house. Seth climbed into the backseat of Jacob's car, scooting to the middle leaning both of his arms on the seats in front of him. I sat in the passenger seat looking to Jake as he smiled.

"Decided to cause trouble with us?"

"But of course," I smiled back. He let the engine roar a second as he pressed the gas a few times, before turning quickly out of the spot and flying down the road. We had a house about a half hour from the closest city, so it was good for us. We would be able to make it to the city in fifteen minutes or less with the way we all speeded, and no one would even realize.

I stared out the window seeing the faint image of a furry wolf running through the woods, "Leah heading to town?" I questioned a loud.

"Not that we know of," Seth looked in the direction I had been looking, "Maybe she's turned back around already," I looked back not seeing the wolf any longer, shrugging. Maybe she had gotten the need to run out of her system.

Jake slowed down a little bit as more and more houses came into view. "What's the address of this place Seth?" Seth mumbled off some number of the page he now held in his hand.

"There." Seth pointed to the house to our right. It looked like a frat house. There were quite a few guys outside with their shirts off and you could smell and hear more from inside the house.

"What's this place?"

"Seth has this strange idea that he wants to live up college life, so him and I are gonna stay here," I jerked my head in Jacob's direction.

"Since when was that part of the plan?" I didn't understand the emotion burst that wanted me to make him turn the car around, he seemed to understand it though, like he always did. He parked the car, turning it off, grabbing my hand bringing it up to his cheek. All the thoughts and images that played inside my head poured into his mind. He let go of my hand nodding slightly.

"I'm not abandoning you, promise, appearances that's all this is, and I'll be over to visit all the time, 'kay?" I nodded, the motion burst calming inside. He nodded at my nod pushing open the car door, "Now let's get a tour of this place."

"Jake this is gonna be so awesome," Seth nudged me, smiling widely. He then allowed me to lock my arm around his elbow as we followed Jacob into the house.

The smell of the house started to change.

Jake looked back at Seth, he must have noticed it too.

"Don't step any further," the three of us looked towards the staircase seeing the person who belonged to the voice coming down the stairs. He wore a white tank and some jean shorts.

"Jacob Black, we spoke on the phone," Jake stuck his hand out; the guy looked at it, shaking his head not taking it.

"She a leech?" Seth and Jacob's eyes widen a bit at the term used towards me.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked.

"I've got about two seconds to call them off, just answer the question," Jacob shot a glance to Seth. Seth unlocked our arms, pushing me behind him, "The smell is faint, and I'm sure you can sense the smell around the house."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about?" Jacob was still playing the dumb card.

"Alex now," our eyes widen seeing one of the guys come from back of the crowd that had gathered in around us. He pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his pants leaving him only in boxers, and then he changed.

I watched Seth wait for Jacobs cue, as the Alex guy approached us in his animal form. The lion's roar filled the house. "Shifters," I mumbled and gripped Seth's hands.

"Alex down," the command was given, and the lion backed away, "You and Seth is it?" the guy glanced to Seth, "What form do you take?" Jacob still stood tall not answering, "Alex saw you coming, you talked to him on the phone."

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"Are you a pack?" I questioned, I knew Seth was a waiting my command to get Ness out of here. I would have shifted the second the lion did, but that would have been suicide. And I wouldn't place Seth and Ness in that kind of danger. Hell, it was bad enough I had them in danger right this second.

"Sort of, we are shifters as the leech mumbled," I forced a growl down at the name he chose to refer to Nessie as. "This is a school to teach those who have been blessed with the gift for other reasons, we teach them what they need to know, and then they return home," he stopped again pointing to all of them. "They return to their homes to complete whatever task it is they are suppose to complete."

"Oh," was all I could form in words, "You said you saw us coming?"

"Alex on top of being a shifter has received the gift of seeing others of our kind in need of protection, which is why you were led here; you had to protect your... imprintee?" he glanced towards Ness, "No?" he questioned when I didn't answer.

"Yes."

"That's a first, never before have we come across a leech and shifter together," Alex had returned to human form and dressed, stepping off the last step and next to the guy who still had yet to tell his name.

"Roger," I heard a female's voice, "His name is Roger," Roger growled obviously not wanting that information out in the open.

"Riley wouldn't want you to attack our new friends, chill out," she stepped out from behind that crowd of guys and towards us, "Leila, its so nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out, I grasped a hold of it shaking lightly, "Alex didn't warn us of the vampires," she glanced in his direction. "But we'll let him slide, its not his gift."

"They mean no harm," I heard Seth say from behind me, "Their veggies."

"Veggies?" Leila questioned.

"Vegetarian is what they call it, they feed on animal blood, and Ness is only half Vampire."

"So I have your word they wont hurt anyone under our watch?" Leila smiled slightly at me.

"Carlisle will make the terms official, but yes,"

"Carlisle, Another shape shifter?" Roger questioned this time.

"No," I looked towards him, "He's the leader as you could say of the Cullen's."

"Right then Riley will want to have a word with him, though he wont return until tomorrow," Leila looked around at all the guys. "Their safe and so is the girl, you can all go back to what you were doing, Alex and I will show them around." She waited until the room was cleared, "Roger that meant you too, Riley left me in charge, go," she waved her hand at him. He growled softly at her before exiting the house, "He's Riley's brother, he believes he has control, Alex amuses him for reasons unknown, you don't have to answer to him if you don't want," she smiled, "You are a alpha?" I nodded. "Lovely, you and Riley will get along quite well, its not often though that we have more then one alpha in the house, unless their alpha's in training, but you two will co exist well, he wont over step if you don't."

"There was another wolf," Alex spoke after he was sure Leila was done.

"Leah, we weren't sure she should stay here with us, she was gonna stay behind at the Cullen's," I answered, I looked back as Nessie stepped around Seth, I took her hand in mine following Leila and Alex up the stairs.

"Well shes more then welcome, we have a couple girls here, and there's a few shifters that have sisters and nieces who stay in another house we own, it's not far from here, unless you'll feel better with her guarding these Cullen's?"

"Leah's not much fun," Seth said. We followed them throughout the house getting the tour; we stopped back at the front door. I was more then pleased with Seth's finding of this place. Though, there was still a mystery to it.

"Well I hope you two will join us here," Leila stuck her hand out again, I shook it with my free hand, Nessie still locked in my other.

"Being alpha we know you'll have to make the right decision for your pack, but we hope that this is the right decision," Alex stuck his hand out too, "And sorry if I scared you, my roaring is worse then my bite, I swear," he smiled at Nessie. I watched her smile back at him.

"I'll talk it over with Carlisle, and Leah, I'll get back to you?"

"Yes of course take all the time you need, warn your vampire friends about our shifters, since they take different forms we wouldn't any of them to get hurt."

"Right. Sure, sure. No problem."


	4. Chapter Three

**A-N:** Sorry took me so long.. been super busy. but thanks for all those who have peaked into the story. reviews good and bad are welcomed.

* * *

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

**Chapter Three---**

**

* * *

**Nessie's POV:

* * *

Neither one of them said a word on our drive back to the house. I thought maybe we would explore a bit more but I guess Jake wanted to talk to Grandpa. "Seth you hang with Ness, I gotta talk to Edward, and Carlisle, Bella and everyone will probably want to join in on the conversation also."

"Mhm," He responded pushing at my seat impatiently, "Come on," he mumbled. I pushed open the car door getting out.

"Think you two are gonna stay there?" I sat on the hood of Jake's car as Seth looked towards the trees.

"I don't know if Jake thinks its safe, what color was that wolf you saw?" Seth changed the subject. I hopped off the car stepping close to him, pressing my fingers lightly to his cheek showing him the image, "That wasn't Leah."

"What wasn't me?" We looked seeing Leah tugging at her shirt, she must have just changed after phasing.

"Ill let Jake fill you in," Leah raised an eyebrow at Seth then she looked to me.

"You know what's going on?" I shrugged, "Right of course she does. Pack business seems to always be the leeches business too."

"I wouldn't call Ness a leech in front of Jake; he's sensitive right now."

"It's what she is, what happen?"

"Jake will fill you in," Seth repeated. Leah rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"So it's a school of shape shifters?" I nodded at Carlisle shoving my hands into my pockets, "Well maybe we should allow Edward to read their minds, since Alice won't be able to see them."

"Just what I need more seeing issues," Alice crossed her arms, I shot a sorry glance towards her, "Ness is going to love you more then she already does one day, I'm learning to deal," she smiled.

"Edward checking it out will be a good idea; I just don't want to put Seth and Leah in danger, its bad enough they had to move across the world because of me."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

"There's one named Alex, he shifts into a lion, he has the ability to see other shifters coming, and the only chick we saw her name's Leila she has some kind of ability not sure what yet, but either way I'll phase and go with you Edward," Edward nodded. The only reason I was speaking my thoughts out-loud was for the rest of them. As I voiced some of the thoughts I played the rest strictly for Edward, he would address whatever seemed important to Carlisle.

"So until we know for sure you and Seth will stay here of course, Esme will finish preparing the guest rooms, she wasn't sure if you were gonna go straight to the school and stay or not, and once we know then I guess we'll take the final steps from there."

"We agreed Jacob," everyone looked to Edward.

"You didn't see and feel what she felt, im suppose to protect her Edward not make her sad."

"Bella and I will worry about protecting her, and her happiness, that was the agreement."

"What happen?" Bella asked looking from Edward to me.

"When Jacob mentioned staying at the house with all those people, Renesemee got worried that he was leaving her, now he's rethinking it all because he doesn't want her sad."

"You'll still see her of course, the plan was never to keep her away from you, but Jake you know as well as we do that she's reaching that age, and that change is gonna happen, we just don't want her to be rushed."

"I wouldn't do that to her, but I cant stand her being upset, it physically hurts me for her to be upset, and if living somewhere else does that to her then maybe..."

"You agreed to my terms." Edward pushed off the desk he leaned against, "I will deal with Renesemee you stick to the terms, or I'll force you back to La Push, she's still my little girl."

"If her heart and mind changes what she thinks of me, Edward im not gonna deny her," I clenched my fist, cursing him with my thoughts as he approached me.

"Edward, maybe now isn't the time, lets worry about this school first." Carlisle interrupted our death stares.

"Stick to the terms that we laid out before we left Forks."

"This is why mutts shouldn't be allowed off leashes, they betray you," Rosalie snarled at me as she followed Edward out of the room.

"I'll talk to her Jacob, if it bothers her to much then I'll talk to Edward, I won't let him deny you and Renesemee the will to make your own choices, but just remember that we have to do whats in her best interest."

"You don't think I know that Bella," I snapped at her, regretting it. She frowned at me, "Sorry, have her show you the emotion she had in the car, it hurt," she closed her eyes for a second, before nodding, then leaving me in the study alone. I had not realized everyone else had left before now.

I headed downstairs hearing Leah complain at Seth and Ness about something. I then heard Bella asking Ness to join her in a run. I smiled as Ness let out an annoyed sigh, she knew as well as I did that any time Bella wanted to take a run with her daughter now a days, it meant that she wanted to have a little mother daughter chat.

"Seth we're gonna stay here for a couple nights, until Edward, Carlisle and I decide its safe," I sat on the bottom step looking towards him and Leah.

"Plan on filling me in?"

"The house, school whatever, your brother found turns out to be some kind of shape shifter school."

"More wolves?" Leah asked sitting on my car.

"No thats the issue, we don't know all the things they shift into, or if its just one thing thats set for them to shift into, we only seen one shift and he shifted into a lion."

"Almost attacked Nessie," Seth added.

"They call your precious brat a leech too?" I growled at Leah, "Of course, so why take her into unknown territory?"

"I didn't know Seth was gonna take shape shifter 101 as a course."


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Four-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"Show me," my mother spoke softly.

"Show you what?" I questioned, picking at the leaves that lay on the ground as I flopped down on what looked to be a comfortable spot. She kneeled down next to me.

"In the car, when Jake said he was going to stay that house, show me how you felt."

"Why?" Ugh, I hated talking about my feelings about Jacob. And for some reason my mother always seemed concern with these non-existing feelings.

"Because I need to know."

"Mom." I whined, "Isnt it bad enough that dad listens to my thoughts, now youre gonna force me to show you private moments between Jacob and I?"

"Im not forcing anything, and private?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "Where was Seth?"

"Good because I don't want to share."

"How can your father and I decide what's right for you, if you don't share your opinion?"

"Fine," at least they were asking for my opinion I had watched one to many TV shows where parents didn't even give their children any chance to explain before they made huge decisions for them.

I sighed, letting her take my hand in hers. I replayed the scene from earlier in the car.

I wanted to down play the emotion burst that had taken over me, but that wasn't possible.

I hated when my mother frowned at me.

She didn't do it often, and when she did it made me sad.

She sighed letting my hand go.

"Tell me, how do you view Jacob?" She stood pacing slowly in front of me.

"I don't know mom, he's my best friend."

"That's it?" She stopped pacing staring me.

That's it?

Was she crazy?

Of course, that was it.

Jacob Black was nothing more then my best friend.

Right?

"Yes that's it, Im just use to him being around, I'd feel the same way if I was away from Alice and Rosalie, or Jasper and Emmett," I nodded to myself inside my head.

That was an honest answer.

Right?

I tried to make myself believe it as much as I wanted my mother to believe it.

She sighed again, nodding. "Okay, that's all I want to make sure of," she smiled at me, "You know Jakes gonna be around the house a lot; and sure yours and his play time will be cut back a bit, he'll still make time for you. Its just if we want to be able to stay around here for a while, we've got to stick to our stories, okay?"

"Okay. I understand," I stood; she stopped smiling for a second, looking as though she didn't believe me, "I do, I understand," I smiled, "So has daddy said anything about me going to school?"

Yes, skip right to the subject change.

Hopefully she wont see through the fake understanding.

"He's still thinking it over; he's just protective of you."

Of course, as always, my father, the over bearing vampire dad.

My life didn't need any more complications; why did I want to add school.

I already had the vampire parents plus their over bearing tendencies was more then enough as it was.

Not forgetting to mention the fashion crazed aunts, and my teddy bear uncle.

The only ones who seemed semi normal in my family was Grandma and Grandpa, even if they did look old enough to be my parents. And Uncle Jasper, though his need to calm a angered room was annoying. At least he wasn't trying to pry, he just wanted to help.

It was a wonder how I wasn't so screwed up beyond repair, but who's to say adding in a shape shifter boyfriend wouldn't be the end of me and my semi sane mind.

Wait what? Did I really just have that thought?

"Ness come on, I sense your father's annoyance with whatever Jacob seems to be doing," my mother broke my train of thought. I hurried after her.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"Edward seriously, what do you want me to do?" I backed away slowly. I hadn't meant to let my mind slip.

"That's my daughter!" He snarled, lounging at me. Emmett grabbed him quickly upon Bella's request. As she and Nessie ran up to the house. I backed away a little bit further as Leah growled ready to phase and protect me.

"Its cool Leah, he wont hurt me."

"The hell I wont!" Edward growled. My eyes widen a little bit.

"Its late, Edward, Renesemee needs sleep," I watched Emmett let Edward go and felt a rush of calm swipe through me, Jasper's doing of course.

"I wont be able to sleep if dad's gonna kill Jacob," Ness yawned walking towards me. I heard Edward growl again.

"He wont, you need rest, you had a long day," I hugged her and kissed her head, "Seth should head into sleep too."

"What am I five?" Seth grumbled, "Let's go Ness they want us babies to go to our cribs," he laughed heading to the guesthouse.

"I'll be in to play your lullaby in a minute," Edward kissed her cheek, "I wont kill him, promise."

_Good. _I thought.

Edward shot a glare towards me.

_You just promised Nessie, now don't break your promise to her, __**Pops**__. _I smiled hearing him snarl.

"Jacob please stop thinking whatever it is your thinking," Nessie hugged and kissed the rest of her family before heading inside, "Night Leah," she called before she stepped inside.

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

I pulled the covers up to my chest resting my arms on the blanket as my dad walked in, sitting at the piano that sat in the far right hand corner of my room. He played my lullaby he had written for me, quickly putting me to sleep.

Even seven years later, it still had the same affect.

It relaxed my mind just enough for me to forget whatever had happen during the day and hours just before time for me to go to sleep.

Some days I really did not mind him coming in and playing the music until I fell asleep.

And other times it annoyed me because it put me to sleep kind of against my will.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Five-

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"Its way to early, come back in a few hours," I turned over in the bed, groaning.

"Jake, Edward wants to check this place out now, and Bella's not letting him leave without you."

"Leah I said come back in a few hours," I pulled the sheet over my head.

"Jacob lets go, I got things planned with Rose today; she and Bella are forcing me to play babysitter, so get your ass up and come on," I groaned again feeling the sheet be pulled off, "Next move is me dropping you out the window, come on!" You could hear the annoyance in Emmett's voice.

Just what I needed, two pissed off Vampires heading into the woods with me.

"We wouldn't be pissed if you'd get your lazy ass up," I looked seeing Edward in the doorway now.

"Stay out of my head, its not gonna do you any good," I rubbed my hands over my face. I shot an annoyed glance at Leah, she took the hint and pushed pass Edward out of the room. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, leaning my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, "Can I get a couple minutes to wake up?" I didn't look up as I mentally rolled my eyes, I didnt smell the overwhelming smell of vampire anymore so I guess he got the hint.

"Jake," my insides jumped at the sound of her voice. I took a second to compose myself before looking towards the door.

"Youre up early."

"Couldnt sleep," she shrugged, looking towards the floor. I waited a second for her to explain why but she just fumbled with her hands.

"I got a second wanna tell me why?"

"Sure, sure," she mumbled causing me to smile. She walked slightly faster then normal human speed to the bed sitting down. She crossed her legs still fumbling with her hands looking anywhere else but at me, "That school place, whatever creeps me out," she didn't look up as she spoke.

"Show me what happen in the dream," I reached for her hand. I pressed her cool palm against my cheek, she usually felt warm, but this morning she felt cool. It was a nice feeling against my heated skin. I closed my eyes waiting for the images of her dream to flood my mind.

I sighed, turning her palm down holding it against my palm, kissing the top of it. "I wont get hurt, okay?"

"You, Seth and Leah are all alone, and theres a entire house of shifters that we know nothing about."

"Ness, Leah, Seth and I are not alone, we've got you and everyone else, no matter how many times Emmett pokes jokes, and Rosalie hisses, if it comes down to it they will stand behind us, just as we will behind them," I rubbed my fingertips over the top of her hand. "And im up at the crack of dawn, because your dad, Emmett and I are gonna go check it out some more. I wouldn't make you worry more then necessary, okay?"

"Can I go with you?"

"No!" we both look towards the door hearing Edward say from downstairs.

_Take a chill pill Edward. _I rolled my eyes, kissing the top of her hand again.

"It'd be safer for you to stay here, I shouldn't have even taken you yesterday," she huffed before nodding.

"Okay, but when you get back can we go wander the city, you know like we were supposed to do yesterday?"

"Its a date kiddo," I kissed her forehead as I stood.

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

I smiled at the word date.

And frowned to myself at the word kiddo.

Once again, I wasn't sure why I thought this way but I did.

Of course, I waited until my father was out of hearing range to even think the thoughts.

It confused me as to why they even entered my mind; maybe its cause of the weird feelings I had about this school.

Yeah maybe thats it.

So after my dad confirms its all good, I'll be back to normal.

"Esme made you some breakfast," I looked to the door seeing my mom. I followed her down to the kitchen sitting at the table.

"After Edward confirms this place is okay, then we get to go shopping!" Alice danced around the kitchen. I looked questioningly at my mother.

"If your father and Carlisle feel that this place isn't gonna cause us any issues, then he's agreed to distract you with school."

"Distract me? From what?"

"The mutt,"

"Rosalie," Esme shook her head at the term Rosalie used.

"That's what he is."

"Your father thinks that if you have something to fill up your free time you wont be so worried about spending less time with Jake and Seth," the adding of Seth in there was probably to make it seem brotherly to my dad.

"So where will I go?" I was ready to jump out of my seat now; I'd never been so excited to shopping with Alice before this moment.

"There's a private all-girls school about thirty minutes from here, Carlisle and Esme will sign you up."

"All girls' school?"

"It'll be better for you to get a feel for the school environment without having to deal with the issues of hormonal boys, it'll also let your father relax knowing you aren't being pressured into anything," I frowned.

"Will you be joining me?"

"No, we've worked out a story," she let Alice play with her hair as she took a seat across from me.

"Okay lets hear it," I was trying to become eager again, maybe the story would be sort of exciting.

"Emmett and Jasper are gonna be taking some college courses at a different University then the one Jacob and Seth are gonna try and go to, and us girls and your dad will be considered home-schooled. The story part you have to remember is that you were home-schooled like the rest of us, but became bored and wanted to experience other outlets, so Esme and Carlisle decided it was okay for you to try out an all-girls school."

"So basically it's our life, simple enough," I smiled, that was a story I wouldn't have to lie about. I would just be leaving out parts about us.

I was excited again.

My parents actually trusted me enough to allow me to go and be away from them for eight hours a day.

Id also be able to distract my mind from being away from Jacob and how it made me feel.

But most of all I was excited that I would be able to make new friends. And fill my wall up with pictures of this new experience.

I finished my breakfast, looking at my mom's cell, which sat on the table in front of her, Alice still playing with my mom's hair.

I wanted it to ring and for my dad to give the okay so Alice and I could go shopping.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"I'd rather you not refer to any time you spend alone with Renesemee as a date; she's not allowed to date."

_That was the point of kiddo being added to the end of that statement. _I couldn't very well response to his question any other way but think it. He waited until we were far away from the house and I was already phased to bring up Ness.

"Oh come on Edward, Nessie is old enough to knock boots with the wolf," Emmett laughed, receiving a hiss from Edward. I laughed inside my head receiving a glare from Edward.

_Emmett's right. _I probably shouldn't have agreed with Emmett, but what the hell. Edward couldn't keep Ness locked up forever. She and I were destined to be together.

"My daughter, my rules, She's to young, don't forget that, or I'll really agree with Rosalie and get you a dog house and put you in it."

"Oh that'll work Edward give them a place to go and screw," Emmett laughed again. I snuck behind the tree. There really wasn't a need to, like Emmett and Edward cared but it was still strange phasing in front of them. Emmett tossed the book bag at me; I pulled my boxers and pants on before stepping out into the open.

"Bella wouldn't let you put me in a dog house," I smirked.

"If she finds out what youre thinking of her little girl, youre right she wont put you in a dog house, she'll kill you, just stick to the terms that were set before we left Forks, let me worry about my daughter and her worries."

"Sure, Sure." I rolled my eyes. Emmett and I joked around a bit more while Edward focused on listening to the thoughts of the people inside the house.

"Edward don't you got like fast forward on their thoughts or something, I'm growing old," Emmett chuckled at his own comment.

"You don't grow," Edward rolled his eyes, "I got nothing negative," he looked to me. We let Edward listen a little bit longer before deciding that it just might be okay, "You and Seth just be on the lookout, and keep in contact with me and Carlisle, I'd really hate to have to deal with whatever happens if an imprint is broken by cause of death of the imprinter," Edward sighed.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Six-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

I jumped out of my seat as I caught a whiff of the smell that approached the house. I bounced like a little girl on the porch waiting for his answer, "So can I?"

"I thought your mother was going to wait for me," he smiled at me; I looked behind me to see my mom and Alice come out of the house.

"Alice couldn't keep it to herself," my mother shrugged.

"Of course not," my dad shook his head looking to his sister.

"Dont give me that look Edward, I behave when Im supposed to," she placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot against the ground, "Now stop making us wait, you know I cant see your decisions when it involves Nessie."

"You can go," I leaped off the porch and into my dad's arms, squeezing him into a hug as tight as I could. He chuckled, "I still want you to continue your piano lessons with me, and there will be rules and curfews," I pulled away nodding eagerly. He could have told me I'd have to wear a space suit and I wouldn't have cared, I was getting what I wanted, "Alice would kill me if I told you to wear that," he chuckled again. The grin on my face widen, if that were at all possible.

"Wear what?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing, she doesn't have to wear it unless she's heading into space," Alice looked at my father strangely.

"All right well we're wasting precious shopping time, and its gonna take us at least fifteen minutes to get to Milan, so hurry and get your shoes on," I skipped into the house and up to my room slipping my shoes on. I grabbed the matching purse, knowing it'd make Alice even happier that I choose to listen to her clothes matching lesson.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Alice's car, she didn't waste another second before speeding down the road. She might have been just a little bit more excited then me about shopping; but only just a little bit.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"Looks like Jakey gets to spend his date alone," Emmett laughed before heading inside.

"Date?" Bella questioned.

"Ness wanted to explore the city, it wasn't meant the way Emmett put it," I scratched my hand over my head, "You seen Seth and Leah?"

"In the guest house," Edward answered. I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets.

I wasn't gonna lie I was kind of bummed.

She just completely forgot about me and ran off with Alice.

That was a thought I never thought I'd have.

I walked slowly to the guesthouse, trying to remember to filter my thoughts. I was sure Edward was having a field day with knowing that Ness could be distracted from me so easily.

"Seth, Leah," I sat down on the sofa waiting for them to emerge. Leah came into the living room from the kitchen and I heard Seth stomping quickly down the stairs.

"So?" Seth asked eagerly.

"We can go; I still want you to stay here though Leah, just to keep me updated with Ness."

"You want me to, basically, baby sit your leech."

"No not baby sit her, just well yeah," I shrugged, "Edward didn't hear anything bad but its still unknown territory."

"Then wouldn't it be better if the three of us were together?" She sort of pouted for a second, before catching herself putting on the serious face again.

"Its best the way Im doing it," I rubbed my hand against my chin, "Seth cant go alone, and its a house full of guys, you staying here and protecting the Cullen's is best."

"We're supposed to protect people from the Cullen's, Jacob, not protecting the Cullen's from everything else," she started to shake her leg in that annoying way she did, as she sat straighter, "You've completely lost sight of what we are, all because of that stupid little leech," I growled as she stood up yelling at me.

I stood stepping to her. "You stay here and you do what I tell you, or you can get your ass on a flight back to La Push," She stepped back but her face still held the pissed look, I knew she was feeling. "Im not holding you here, you decided to be in my pack, and I cant help that Ness is half vampire, but like ive told you before we left Forks, you don't have to follow, if you want I can command you to go back and be in Sam's pack." I didn't have to explain my commands for her, but I thought it was best to squash this issue once and for all.

"Fine, as you say," she gritted her teeth, before walking towards the kitchen.

"And Leah..." she stopped, not turning around, "The Ness issue you have isn't to be brought up again, you just do as I say, got it?"

"Loud and clear," I knew she was rolling her eyes, and cursing me out inside her head as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Im gonna go call Leila and let her know we'll be there Monday," I glanced at Seth; he just nodded.

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"I love that you don't whine the entire time you're out with me, your mother just does not care for fashion, if I allowed her she'd run around in sweats," Alice shook her head in disgust.

"I like doing individual things with you all, it helps me bond with each of you, and clothes is your favorite subject so," I smiled. She pulled me into a tight hug, before pulling clothes off the chair shoving them at me, and me into the dressing room.

"I'll probably have to tailor some of your skirts, these look like something a non-hip grandma would wear, but other then that we should be good, and oh try this on," she tossed a dress over the dressing room door at me.

It landed on my head.

The hanger hitting me in the eye didn't hurt.

But it wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

I pulled on the skirt and button down white shirt stepping out of the dressing room.

"Oh youre gonna be such a cute little school girl, you remember how you loved Rose's black peep toe pumps?" I nodded, "Your father's gonna kill me, or at least try, we're getting you a pair, they'll go perfect with this outfit," I smiled; I had stolen those heels from Rosalie many times. And until this moment Alice had obeyed my father when he asked her not to dress me in six inch heels.

He didn't want anyone to get any ideas.

I remember wondering what Jake had thought in that moment.

Why? Because it was the first time, my father growled at Jacob and threaten him bodily harm in front of me.

I pulled the clothes off after Alice had the tailor mark all the fixings. I handed the clothes back through the door to Alice, hearing her hover over the tailor to get it just perfect. I looked at the dress that sat on the hanger, not exactly sure where Alice wanted me to wear this but it was pretty.

I pulled it on, stepping out of the dressing room once more. I looked in the mirrors that surrounded me; Alice must have still been breathing down the tailor's neck. I twirled smiling at my reflection.

"That looks really good on you," I jumped slightly, looking to my right.

"Thanks," I smiled at the person that stood there. She looked young.

"I noticed you're getting uniform clothing, private school?" I nodded.

"I start Monday."

"Cool, all girls?" I nodded again, "I go to Milan Prep, you're a junior, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ive got a good eye," she stuck out her hand, "Names Sarah."

"Ness."

"Nice to meet you Ness."

"Are you done yet?" We both looked to our left, and I swear my mouth dropped open, well not really but in my head, it did. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling.

So gorgeous was the guy who stood leaning against the mirrors.

Tall, dark, and so handsome, he had his head shaved, he had a couple tattoo's on his arms.

And the way the wife beater clung to his body; oh my.

"I got a meeting, seriously, are you done?" I broke my trance.

"Yeah, yeah let me tell Jill I'm leaving," She pushed at him; he disappeared back behind the mirrors to the front of the store. Sarah turned to me, "Well thats my cue, I'll see you at school, if you want I could meet you by the office, show you around."

"Yeah that'd be great thanks," she nodded; she smiled at me before dashing to the back of the store.

Okay so making friends would be so much easier then I thought.

I guess I could say I already had one friend.

And I hadn't even entered the school yet.

Thats a plus right?

"Oh so perfect," Alice beamed looking me over, "Okay we're just about done here," I changed back into my original clothing, and waited for Alice to finish. Once done there she pulled me into five more stores. I couldn't keep the guy from earlier off of my mind; I tried to shake any thoughts of him from my mind. I couldn't very well break whatever girl code, there was, in the first two seconds of making the friend.

I was exhausted by the time we returned home. I mumbled answers at my parents as I ate quickly, I gave them all a hug and a kiss and rushed up to my room; showered and crashed the second my head hit the pillow. I didn't even give my dad time to come play for me tonight.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Seven-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

Thanks to Mom and Grandma, I had everything I needed for school. And of course thanks to Alice I had each uniform set with the perfect accessories.

There was only one issue left.

"I don't think she needs to wear them."

"Well I do Edward, Bella and I are in charge of dressing her, and she loves Rose's heels, its about time she got her own pair, they've already been bought and I refuse to take them back to the store," Alice placed her hands on her hips.

I looked attentively back and forth between Alice and my dad, he sighed after a moment looking to my mother. She must have let down her shield and shared her thoughts on it with him.

"Fine, but if those shoes get wore anywhere else besides school without a good reason..." He pointed at Alice, before she cut him off.

"School and that's it."

"No parties," parties... where did that come from, "School and that's it."

"She will have to mingle outside of school Edward, its part of high school life, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, I haven't forgotten any of it, thats why shes going to an all-girls school, and thats why parties or any gatherings with boys are out of the question. I was patient with the boys thoughts about Bella; I refuse to sit back and listen to them same kind of boys think those thoughts about my little girl." I looked down at my feet, holding tightly onto my mental wall. He looked to my mother, raising an eyebrow at her before he stood. "Im not backing down on it, for any of you;" and with that he mumbled to himself as he exited the room, I only caught parts of his mumbling, and it made me wonder back to Jake as I caught a few words on his way out the door. _Bad enough I have to deal with the damn wolf. _

I looked to my mother, her hearing was better then mine, I was sure she caught all of his mumblings. "What did he mean?"

"About what, dear?" She looked from Alice to me.

"Having to deal with the wolf?" My mother sucked as an actress; her facial expressions always gave her away even before she opened her mouth.

"I didn't hear him say a word about a wolf, did you Alice?" She redirected her eyes quickly to Alice.

"No, me neither, Bella help me finish putting her clothes together," my mother nodded following Alice out of the room.

"Okay kid ready?" I looked up smiling at him, "I talked Edward into letting me give you a driving lesson," a smile spread across his face.

"You did?"

"Well yeah you don't want them driving you to school the entire time do you?" I shook my head jumping up as he dangled his car keys at me.

"You are so awesome," I grabbed his hand pulling him out of the house. I skidded to a stop almost falling down the stairs hearing Uncle Jasper say my name, luckily I already linked hands with Jake. He pulled me back just in time.

"Permit, and if you do well this week with driving to school and home from school with Rose and Jake then you get the actual license," he smiled at me showing me the license and the permit. He handed me the permit.

"I cant just have the license?" I pouted, causing both Uncle Jasper and Jake to laugh at me.

"Edward's rules."

"Of course," I looked down at the card.

Vanessa Cullen.

Age: 17.

Birth date: September 10, 1992.

Carpiano, Italy.

A sad feeling hit me hard.

The city on the card; everything about the card.

It was the real realization that we definitely were not in the U.S. anymore.

"Whats making you sad?" Uncle Jasper questioned. He didn't usually question my feelings maybe he just thought it was a good time to question this one.

"Home." I sighed, "I miss Grandpa Charlie, Billy, and Sue," I bit on the inside of my lip. Jake pulled me to him.

"We'll call them from the city, its not to late over there yet, at least it wont be if you drive fast."

"Be safe," I felt a warm feeling of happy wash through me. I wasn't sure if it was Uncle Jasper's doing or just the thought of being able to call them that made me feel happier.

I took the driver seat. I had to pull the seat upwards quite a bit. Jakes tall; really tall and my feet, no matter how hard I tried, werent going to reach the pedals.

"Better use your signaling, check mirrors and place on your seat belt, just in case Blondie wants to make sure I taught you right..." He sighed. I smiled at him, before completing all the proper pre driving rituals. I looked at him, my hand sitting on the gearshift ready to pull it into drive, "What's wrong?"

"If I have to put my seat belt on so do you?"

"Im grown, and I have faith that you wont kill me, go," he laughed. I shook my head; he rolled his eyes pulling the seat belt on, "Happy?" I nodded pulling the car into drive. I took off slowly down the road trying to get a feel for driving.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I watched Edward walk out of the house mumbling to himself. Maybe now wasn't the best time to ask him to let me teach Ness to drive. "Why do you think she needs to drive?" Edward looked towards me.

"I just thought it'd make her feel more like a teenager, but its up to you," I added quickly to the end of my sentence. This was something I was not gonna fight him on, if he didn't want her to drive then I'd drop it. I just thought itd be a good bonding thing before school took up most of our time.

"Driving might be good for her Edward, then she could still go to school on days its to sunny out for us, and we know putting Leah and Ness in a car alone will not be good, I'll kill the wolf if she hurts Ness." Rosalie stepped out of the garage; of course, she would have to add her two cents in on this subject.

"I knew these would come in handy," Jasper joined in on the conversation. He pulled out two cards from his pocket, "I was just gonna bring them to you and suggest the idea, ones a permit and the other is an actual license for her," Edward didn't take the cards from Jasper, he sat on the porch steps placing his head in his hands.

The three of us exchanged concerning looks. "No need to call Bella, I just... I'm still processing my little girl in heels and behind a wheel," he rubbed his hands over his face. He actually looked a little drained, Edward was stressing out over this too much. He looked to me, I waited for some kind of smart-ass reply to my thoughts, instead, "Fine, she learns quickly, one week of driving with you and Rosalie and then we'll see if she's okay to drive alone, I need to hunt," we all stared at him as he left.

"She's growing up to fast for him," Jasper sighed.

"Well he knew it was coming," I shrugged, "You cool with me taking her now?" I looked to Rosalie.

"Only cause my cars in a couple pieces," Rosalie wiped her hand on the cloth she held before heading back to the garage.

"I'd like to give her the permit," Jasper sat on the porch swing.

"No problem I'll go get her," I pulled the front door open stepping inside; Bella and Alice hurried upstairs. She looked sad and it of course made me sad, "Okay kid ready?" I tried not to let her hear the sadness in my voice; she looked up at me smiling, "I talked Edward into letting me give you a driving lesson," a smile spread across my face.

"You did?" She questioned, the sadness looked as though it was leaving her mind and for that, I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Well yeah you don't want them driving you to school the entire time do you?" I pulled the keys out of my pocket; she shook her head jumping up as I dangled his car keys at her.

"You are so awesome," I grinned as she grabbed my hand pulling me out of the house. I chuckled as she skidded to a stop almost falling down the stairs hearing Jasper say her name, luckily she already linked hands with me. I quickly pulled her back towards me just in time.

"Permit, and if you do well this week with driving to school and home from school with Rose and Jake then you get the actual license," Jasper smiled at her showing her the license and the permit. Jasper handed her the permit she smiled for a second.

"I cant just have the license?" She then pouted, causing both Jasper and myself to laugh at her. She couldn't just be happy with driving period.

"Edward's rules," Jasper glanced towards me.

"Of course," she mumbled, a frown planted on her face as she looked down at the card.

"Whats making you sad?" Jasper questioned. She looked a little less bad then Edward did just a few minutes ago.

"Home." She sighed, "I miss Grandpa Charlie, Billy, and Sue," my heart started to act upon hearing my dad's name; I had wondered if she would miss him. My dad loved Ness, not only because she brought life back into me. But also because he said she reminded him a lot like Bella. I pulled her to me.

"We'll call them from the city, its not too late over there yet, at least it wont be if you drive fast," I smiled down at her as she tried to smile back.

"Be safe," Jasper smiled at us before heading inside. I pushed her towards the car. She took driver's seat. I helped pull the seat upwards for her, making sure she could reach the pedals.

"Better use your signaling, check mirrors and place on your seat belt, just in case Blondie wants to make sure I taught you right..." I sighed; Rosalie would quiz her on all of that just to bitch at me because I didn't enforce it with her. So to save myself one less fight with the ice queen, I reminded her of all the things she needed to do. She smiled at me after completing all the tasks, I waited for her to put the car into drive but she just sat there, "What's wrong?"

"If I have to put my seat belt on so do you?" She put on a serious face for a second before smiling at me.

"I'm grown, and I have faith that you wont kill me, go," I waited another second for her to put the car into drive as I laughed. She shook her head at me, okay so she wasn't going to give up until I did as she asked; I rolled my eyes pulling the seat belt on, "Happy?" I questioned. She nodded pulling the car into drive. She took off slowly down the road, "You can go a little faster Ness," she glanced at me before nodding pressing her foot against the gas.

She did surprisingly well for her first time in the driver's seat, but then again Ness was awesome at everything she tried. I pulled out my phone as she pulled into a parking spot; she decided she was hungry so I let her pick the place. I scrolled down through the list of names, "So who first, Charlie and Sue, or my dad?"

"Grandpa Charlie, he'll be quicker, that way you can talk to your dad for a little bit," she pushed the car door open. I pressed send on Charlie's name, handing her the phone. I followed her into the restaurant, "Grandpa!" She smiled widely into the phone, causing me to smile. I heard Charlie's voice from the other end; he was most likely wearing a huge smile too.

"How many?" The host questioned.

"Two," I nodded at her, "Outside," I added, she nodded grabbing the menus leading us to the table. I looked over the menu listening to Ness tell Charlie all about what's happen in the few days we'd been here. He listened attentively, though I was sure he'd heard it all from Bella already.

She handed me the phone, I said my hellos to Charlie, and Sue, making sure all was well with them, before letting them go. "What do you want to eat?" I stopped scrolling when I landed on my dad's name, I looked over the menu; everything was in Italian of course. I was still working on learning it completely. I was thankful most people spoke English.

"Whatever you want," I shrugged.

"That's a lot of help," she rolled her eyes. The server walked over bringing two waters, Ness wasted no time ordering sending the server away. I pressed send on my phone again handing it to her. I heard Paul's annoying voice, rolling my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second hearing my dad's voice next. I opened them watching her carry on a conversation with him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Eight-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"How are you doing?" I questioned Billy. I tried not to frown you could tell from his voice he wasn't doing well. Though I don't think he'd admit it. I answered his questions and told him all about forcing Jake to put his seat belt on as he forced me to do.

I pressed the phone closer to my ear trying not to freak out, or show Jake a scared expression, but I couldn't hold it in, I yelped, hearing Billy gasp in pain and the phone drop. You could hear Paul and Rachel screaming in the background.

Jake jerked the phone out of my hand, frantically trying to get Paul or Rachel's attention. I barely heard Rachel as she spoke into the phone to Jake. The only part I did hear was... _I think he's having a heart attack_... the happy Jake he was just a few moments ago was gone completely.

If Billy died, and Jake wasn't there, it'd be my fault. He didn't say a word to me as he stood walking to the parked car. I took the hint following, he allowed me to drive. "Is he..."

"I don't know," id never heard so much pain in Jacob's voice. He didn't look at me and he didn't say another word as I drove us home. I put the car in park and before I had a chance he was out of the car, "Sorry Ness I just need a moment," he looked at the ground before taking off to the woods. I tried not to cry as I walked into the house.

My mother was coming down the stairs, talking frantically on the phone with someone, "Where's Jacob?" She looked to me. I couldn't form words, I just pointed out the door to the woods, "Okay dad keep me updated please, I gotta get Seth or Leah to check on Jake," she said good byes to Grandpa Charlie, before stepping to me, "Billy will be okay," she kissed my forehead.

I wasn't sure if she said that to make me feel better or to make herself feel better.

Either way I don't think it worked for either of us.

At vampire speed, she was out the door and to the guesthouse. I watched from the porch as Seth stepped away from the house phasing. He stayed in wolf form for a while. He then walked behind the house, most likely phasing back. He and my mother then walked towards me.

"Well don't phase just to tell him that, I'll tell him when he gets back, just you and Leah start preparing, he needs to be back in La Push," I caught the last part of their conversation.

"Youre gonna send them to La Push?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Jake needs to be with Billy, just in case," I nodded.

"Can I go too?"

"I don't think thats a good idea, you gotta start school tomorrow," I nodded. I didn't see Jake for the rest of the day. And that night my dreams were taken over by the worse of worse nightmares. I woke up early hoping to get a minute with Jake. I just had a need to make sure he was gonna be okay.

I didn't get that chance, Alice bombarded me with breakfast and started working on my hair. I didn't object, I half expected Jake be the one to take me to school but after my good byes to my parents, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were waiting by the Volvo. And Jake's car was missing, Along with Leah's and Seth's cars.

"Nessie sweetie, seriously, this is the cutest outfit ever and all that sadness is ruining its appeal," Alice smiled at me. I forced a smile for her. I was too worried about Jake too even enjoy this.

I was barely focused properly on driving; I wasn't sure how I made it in one piece to the school. "Try and have a good day, the mu... Jacob will be okay," Aunt Rosalie gave me a hug as she walked to the driver's side.

"Knock 'em dead kid," Uncle Emmett winked at me before getting into the passenger's seat. I smiled at the both of them heading into the building with the word office printed above the door.

I got everything I needed, trying to be as polite as possible. Usually it wasn't hard for me, but all I really wanted to do today was be with Jake; and yet I was here.

I was rethinking this whole school idea. I sighed to myself stepping out of the office. "NESS!" I jumped not expecting to hear someone shriek my name. I turned to my right as Sarah and some other girls approached me. I had forgotten that she would be meeting me here, "You look so pretty!" She grinned at me.

"You to," I nodded back.

"Aw thanks, let me see your schedule," she quickly pulled the paper from my hands, "Awesome you have most of your classes with me," her grin widen, "Lil, Ness has one class with you, and Mia, she has her other one with you," she looked back at two of the five girls who stood behind her. They both smiled nodding approvingly. I guess I would be placed under their wings in those classes, "Let us show you around," she linked her arm with mine pulling me with her. "Oh and before I forget," she jerked us back around to face the five girls who had started to follow us, "Lillian, and Mia," she pointed to each of them; they gave me a slight nod, before Sarah continued. "Becca, Jen, and London," she pointed to each of the final girls. Becca and Jen copied Lillian and Mia with a slight nod. London waved eagerly at me. I caught Sarah rolling her eyes before she turned us once more leading us forward.

"Locker first, Sarah I gotta check in," I heard Lillian say behind us. Sarah directed us in the direction of the lockers; she stopped in front of the one that was to be mine, Lillian and Mia walked a few lockers down.

"Her brother is a bit annoying, very protective, he doesn't quite comprehend all girls school, her parents sent her to live with him because she wasn't doing well under their care," Sarah filled me in, I nodded looking over at Lillian as she talked on her cell phone. "We have enough time between each class; so you'll only really have to carry whatever book for that class and your notebook."

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I ordered Seth out of bed way before dawn; he complained but still did as I told him. I couldn't deal with seeing Nessie right now, I didn't like for her to see me in any kind of pain. I didn't want it to trigger anything to early and with her being so vulnerable, I had to be extra careful what I let her witness.

It hurt, not being able to see her before I left but Edward let me know she was up and down most of the night already. With the way I speeded, I made it to the house in no time. I placed my car in park answering my phone. "Hey Bells," I mumbled into the phone, "So youre gonna go with me?" I didn't want her to go through all the trouble of setting all this up, but I was more then happy she was, "No Bells I wont let it be a problem, Sam will understand, you've known my dad forever, and..." I stopped mid-sentence pain shooting through my heart.

He was gonna be fine.

That's all I had to keep telling myself.

Bella informed me in on all the details, tomorrow-early morning we'd be on a flight back to La Push.

And we'd only just left a week ago.

"Any news?" Seth asked as I stepped out of my car. I shook my head.

"That was Bella, she's arranging for me, you, Leah and herself to go back to La Push,"

"Bella's gonna go back, and not with Edward?"

"I guess he wants to stay behind and watch over Ness," I shrugged.

"Im so glad you two decided to join us," Leila walked over to us, Alex not far behind her.

"We aren't staying," she frowned at me, "I mean we will be but just not starting today, some family issues have come up and we have to head back home, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh of course I understand, if you'd like you two could set your rooms up, we've bunked you in the same room, thought it would give you two a bit more peace of mind, and once you finish that you could busy yourself with classes or whatever." Seth looked to me, he was torn; he was so very excited about this whole school thing; but he also felt a similar pain that I felt for my dad.

"Yeah that'd be great, that way we'll be able to settle right in when we return," I nodded at Seth before speaking my thoughts to Leila. She smiled.

"Great, so Alex will show you to your rooms, and be a shadow for you, to answer any questions or help you with anything," Leila looked to Alex as his phone started to ring, "Please let the girl breathe, Alex, she's with only girls," Leila shook her head at him.

"When she proves to me I can trust her, I will, until then..." he answered his phone, "Lillie doll, hows class?" He stepped away from us to finish his call. A few moments later he returned, "Sorry 'bout that, lets get your bags up to your room," he waved a couple other guys over, we could have taken our own bags up, it was just a few. And it would have been less if not for Alice and her need to dress everyone to her liking, "Ill leave you guys to unpack and set it up, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," we nodded at him.

"Look at this place Jake, its so freaking awesome!" Seth grinned dropping one of his bags on the bed opening it.

"Yeah its cool," I sat on the bed looking around. It was like a dorm room just a lot bigger, more like a one bedroom apartment size big. I guess being as big as most of the guys were normal sized dorm rooms wouldn't fit well.

The rest of the day was a blur. I dropped my car back off at the Cullen's, assured Bella I'd be back in time to head to the airport, and rushed to the woods phasing. I ran not stopping for what seemed like forever. A light breeze brushed against my face, barely clearing the fog that clouded around me.

I sniffed the air taking in all the scents. I tried to ignore any thoughts that entered my mind. I was breaking myself apart with worry.

I howled trying to control my emotions. I couldn't take it anymore I charged at the tree uprooting it. Still not satisfied I backed away charging again. I repeated these steps until the tree crashed to the ground.

_Jake. We're supposed to leave in ten minutes. _Seth was in my head. I blocked my thoughts.

_I haven't forgotten Seth, I'll be there._ I waited to see if he was gonna say anything else, when he didn't, I knew I was alone again. I ran towards the Cullen's Villa. I phased getting dress, walking towards Seth, Leah, Bella, and Edward.

The ride to the airport was silent. Edward glanced at Bella every once in a while and she'd smile but that was it. Edward parked the Volvo in front of the airport. "You take care of my wife, and I hope your dad gets better," I nodded at Edward.

_Thanks. And I will. Give Ness a hug for me. _He nodded.

We left Edward at the entrance, wasted as little time as possible getting to the plane, and boarding it. Bella sat next to me, Leah and Seth in the chairs behind us. She placed her hand on top of mine, "He'll be okay," she whispered. I nodded leaning my head away from her closing my eyes. I wanted to sleep this entire plane ride.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Nine-

* * *

im staring out into the night.

trying to hide the pain.

im going to the place where love.

and feeling good dont ever cost a thing.

and the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"He just left without saying goodbye?" I looked at my dad.

"Its his father Renesemee, how would you feel if it was me possibly dying, he's hurting, he did ask me to give you a hug though," my dad shrugged. I got up from the table not taking the hug, how can he leave a hug for me with my dad.

I locked myself in my room doing my homework, once finished with that I sat at my piano and I tried to loose myself in a much needed practice session.

The melody soothed me a little bit, but I was still overwhelmed with worry and sadness for Jake and Billy. The pain of leaving them behind in Forks was nothing compared to the thought of them not being there, if I were to visit.

I didn't really realize how exhausted I was until I laid down. I didn't wake until the next morning; I looked seeing Alice rummaging through my clothes. "About time you woke up, you've had your dad worried, thought you slipped into a coma or something, your poor Uncle had to go for a run to escape the worry feeling, Esme has started breakfast for you, and your dad's got an update on Billy." I jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs, skidding to a stop as I reached the kitchen.

"You should be starving, you missed eating dinner," Grandma placed a plate of food on the table, I looked at it, I wasn't hungry, but then again I hadn't thought I was sleepy so I'd have to at least try and eat. I scooped a spoonful of eggs into my mouth waiting for my dad to update me.

"You've spent too much time around Jacob and Seth, you're table manners are deprecating," I looked to my dad, mumbling sorry, he nodded, "Everyone arrived just fine, and Billy is in a stable condition, they'll stay a couple weeks though just to be sure,"

"A couple weeks?"

"Yes, maybe sooner if Jacob can be assured Billy will be okay," he reached over brushing my hair out of my face just before Alice entered the room, "They'll call after you get out of school to talk to you and update us on Billy's status."

"I have to go to school?"

"Yes, why wouldn't you go to school?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just don't feel well," I looked down at my plate starting to push the food back and forth on it.

"School will distract you, and you wanted to go so you've got to stick to your commitment."

"Fine," I mumbled taking another bite feeling Alice start to pull my hair into an up do. I wished I could wear whatever to school today, I felt so uncomfortable in my skirt and button up shirt. Alice allowed me too at least wear flats today; she sensed my irritation with the clothing.

I wanted to trade my skirt and leggings for sweat pants. I'd deal with the shirt and this annoying under wire bra if I could just wear sweat pants. I grabbed my book bag following Aunt Rosalie to the car.

"I know you know I don't like Jacob, but I don't like you being sad either," Aunt Rosalie broke the silence as I drove to school, "Ive thought a lot about this and I know you cant always talk to your mom and dad about Jacob..." I could hear the forcing of the words in her voice, "We're close, and I like to think of you as my best friend."

"I thought Alice was your best friend?" I stopped the car in front of the school.

"Alice is my sister, as is your mother," she stopped for a second, "Youve got Alice to be your aunt, she has no issues with that as long as you play Barbie," she smiled. "I just know it can get kinda lonely not having anyone understand what your feeling; or having someone to just share those feelings with, so I wanna drop the Aunt title, and just be Rose to you, someone you can come to and not be afraid that Edward will find out what you've said."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," I pulled her into a hug.

"Alice is gonna kill me, but hop into the back and pull these on," she pulled a gray pair of sweats off the back seat handing them to me. "I checked the dress code and as long as you wear school colors there's nowhere in there that says you cant wear sweats." I grinned at her hopping into the backseat of the Volvo. I pulled the leggings off, and pulled the sweat pants on and then pulled my skirt off.

I sighed, a sigh of relief and comfort as I stepped out of the car. "I also had Esme call and talk to your principal just in case."

"Thanks so much, you are the best," she smiled hugging me once more.

"I'll see you after school," she walked to the drivers' side getting in heading home. I walked to my locker getting the proper book and other needs for the first class.

"Sweats, Ness?" I turned to see Sarah, Mia, and Lillian. I wondered where the other three were.

"Yeah, its a comfort thing," I shrugged.

"I think its a cute match up," Lillian smiled at me, Mia agreed with her, and then Sarah smiled agreeing too.

"Hey Ness, who was the blonde girl who drove away in your car?" Becca appeared by Sarah's side. Lillian, Mia, and Sarah looked to me waiting for my answer.

"My sister, Rose; I don't have my license yet so my parents agreed to let her drive with me until I get it, Im hoping to get it by the end of the week,"

"How many siblings do you have?" I counted in my head quickly. I wasn't sure if I was counting Leah too or not. Eh, if it came up I'd explain Leah later.

"Six, well actually one that's biological, and the other five,"

"So the others are like step siblings?" Mia asked.

"No we're all adopted," they nodded accepting my answer, I figured to save them the trouble I'd finish telling them the rest of the story, "Were all home-schooled, or rather all of us were, now only Rose, Alice, Bella and Edward are, I wanted a school experience, and Jasper and Emmett are in college,"

"It must be so awesome to have so many brothers and sisters, are you the youngest?" Sarah asked I nodded.

"Do you have the big brother issues?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, they're all way to protective," the bell rang and we all headed to class. Talking to my friends had made me feel slightly better, and with the chat with Rose earlier, I was feeling a little lighter then I had when I first woke. It also helped majorly that I wasn't stuck in a skirt and skin tight leggings.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the doctor.

No. No. No!

I looked seeing my sister collapse in Paul's arms.

I pulled away from Bella as she tried to pull me into a hug.

I pushed pass everyone who tried to stop me on my way out of the hospital.

My dad, no he... no.

I sat in the rental car. That doctor was lying, my dad wasn't dead.

No, he wasn't dead.

I banged my fists against the steering wheel, surprised that I didn't break the steering wheel off. I then put the car in reverse pulling out of the spot before pushing it into drive speeding out of the hospital parking lot.

I didn't stop until I was out of La Push, I wasn't sure how many signs I had passed. I pulled to the side of the road turning the car off; I put the keys in the glove department, tore my clothes off, and rushed into the woods. I phased a few feet away from the car.

I took off running; I felt the rain hit me hard against the back soaking my fury back. I finally grew tired; I stopped under a huge tree, curling into a ball whimpering myself into a sleep.

_Jake! JACOB BLACK! ANSWER ME! _I groaned opening my eyes, I was still a wolf it wasn't raining, and the sun was shining through the tree tops. _JACOB! _

_Fuck, Leah get out of my head. _My head was pounding and she wasn't helping by screaming inside of it.

_You've had everyone scared shitless, we found your car. Where the hell are you? _

_Im out. Just get out of my head, Leah, I don't care what everyone else thinks, or feels right now, I need to be alone. _

_Thats completely selfish Jake. _Ugh. Why wont she just fucking listen.

_Leah, get the fuck out of my head NOW! And don't send Seth. _I commanded. A few seconds later, she was gone. I sighed. I didn't know how to deal with this empty feeling. I howled, no tears came, and I wondered if maybe they'd make me feel better, but they never came. I couldn't phase back into human form if I wanted to. I hadn't felt anything close to this empty feeling since Bella choose Edward.

And in that moment I knew exactly what or rather who I needed, Nessie. I ran half way back to La Push before stopping myself. I couldn't put this on her.

She wouldn't understand it the way I needed her to. I howled again, angry because now I was alone.

I'd lost my dad.

And I couldn't confide in Nessie.

I never felt so alone before.

I sobbed dry wolfed cries until I couldn't any longer. I curled myself back into a ball willingly myself into a sleep.

_Jake. _I stretched hearing voices. It was Seth this time. _I know you told Leah to stay away, but we couldn't allow you to miss the burial for your dad. _

_When? _I closed my eyes, painful daggers stabbing into my heart.

_A couple hours. We left your car in the spot you left it, with some fresh clothes. Jake its a terrible feeling, I know. But you aren't alone. _I just about started to break down into a dry sob again.

_Thanks Seth, phase back, I'll be there soon. _He quickly said good-bye, and then I was alone again. I howled as I broke into another dry sob. I ran back to where I'd left the rental car, I phased back into human form, dressing.

I felt numb as I drove back to La Push. Everyone looked to me as I stepped out of the car. I didn't say anything to them. Bella stood from her seat walking over to me. She pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes, lightly patting my hand against her lower back. She pulled away, slapping me. "Fuck Bella," I rubbed my cheek.

"You had me out of my mind worried; Edward almost took a flight here to calm me down! That was so selfish of you!"

"Im sorry," was all I mumbled as she yelled at me as if I was a child. When she was finished, she pulled me into another hug.

The rest of the day was just a numbed blur of events.

Everyone paid their respects to my father, and then they left me alone with Rachel. I wrapped an arm over her shoulder; she turned into me burying her face into my chest sobbing.

I held my sister and I listened to her cry, and I didn't shed a single tear.

It was my father; I was allowed to at least cry in front of my sister. But my eyes just wouldn't tear up. The pain I'd felt a couple days ago was replaced by this non feeling.

Many days passed, I stayed in my old room mostly. Bella thought it best to get me back to Ness to see if that would help. I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't want to go. She'd come all the way over here, stayed three weeks alone basically, besides whatever time she got with Charlie. She probably missed Edward.

We got to the airport and I stood at the bottom of the stairs ready to board the plane. And I couldn't move. "Jacob you don't have to go if you don't want to," Leah rubbed her hand over my back. It soothed me enough to get me on the plane. I didn't say a word to her though.

She sat by me this time on the plane. Bella and Seth had a conversation going, so I wasn't sure if she chose to sit next to me or was forced to. At least she didn't talk to me anymore and allowed me to sleep.

I was happy that I could at least sleep. If I could do nothing else, at least I wasn't sleep deprived on top of all the other million issues that were wrong with me at the moment.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Ten-

* * *

I'm coming down

Bring me up

Take it off

Let's just Touch

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

I woke to see Rose sitting on the computer chair I had in my room, she was messing with my computer. My eyes felt dry, and my throat was sore. I sat up for a second trying to remember what had happened to make me feel this way.

But of course how could I have forgotten.

I fell back against my pillows, my eyes becoming watery again.

I missed Jake, Seth and my mom. They'd been gone three weeks. And dealing with Billy's death without them wasn't easy for me at all.

Three weeks of tears, and trying to go to school and forgot all the horrible details. Id been able to make it through my days, quietly though. Sarah seemed to understand and just let me be quiet. And the second id get in the car with Rose I'd breakdown in tears again.

In a house full of vampires and shifters, death wasn't a subject talked about a lot, it wasn't a worry to them.

My mom and dad had talked about dying a couple times, and I understood the reason of it, and I understood that it would be a sad thing to deal with.

But actually loosing someone you knew very well, and loved was a completely new set of unknowns. It wasn't just enough to understand the meaning of death, and to accept it.

My entire body ached with pains, and my eyes glossed anytime I looked to the pictures of Billy and Jacob on my wall, or even if I thought of Billy.

I could only imagine what pain Jake must have been going through. Billy was his dad. I'd really be out of my mind if I lost my dad.

"They'll be here in a couple hours, your father left to meet them at the airport, you feel any better?" Rose turned in the seat looking to me. I shook my head pulling the covers over my head. "Well Esme made you some food, and you didn't eat again last night, I'd hate to have Emmett and Jasper hold you down while we force you to eat."

"Fine, I'll eat," I mumbled as she pulled the covers down.

"It'll be easier once you have your mother back," she brushed her hand over my head. It'd be easier once I had Jake back.

I just wanted to hug him, and I knew that if he was dealing with it well, I'd be able to compose myself. Or at least Id hoped I could compose myself. I got out of bed slipping my flip-flops on, pulling my hair back into a messy bun. I didn't bother to change out of my tank and sweats.

I followed Rose downstairs; she sat next to me at the table. She barely left my side. And Uncle Jasper had to leave most of the time when I was around because the pain was too much for him. My dad gave me distance, which I begged for with my mind. Rose was the only one really who was any comfort.

Which im sure was strange since she hated Jacob, but she held me like my mom did so it was comforting. I half-smiled at Grandma as she placed the plate in front of me.

"Still building me a pool?" Uncle Emmett pushed me lightly before taking the seat on the other side of me. He was smiling of course.

"I think I already built you three," I looked down at my food.

"Dont let it get cold dear," Grandma kissed the top of my head. I pushed the food around a little bit before shoving a bite into my mouth. I finished the food, washing my plate, sitting back down at the table.

I jumped hearing the car door closed. I took in a deep breath taking in the scent of Jake. He was here, he was back; I was out of my seat and out the door in a second. I stood on the last step of the porch. He looked so broken.

His hands were, shoved into the pockets of his sweat pants. He didn't look up, though I knew he'd taken in my scent. I stepped into my mother's waiting arms. She kissed my head.

"My baby, ive missed you so much," she cupped my face kissing my forehead.

"I missed you too," she let my face go, taking my dad's hand heading inside. Leah was already half way to the guesthouse. Seth grinned, picking me up and twirling me, squeezing me tightly, "I missed you Seth."

"Video games later," he questioned. I nodded. He smiled, and took off to the guesthouse. I stepped closer to Jake. He was pushing the dirt back and forth with his foot.

"Oh Jake," I mumbled sliding my arms through his; I laid my head on his chest. I expected him to wrap his arms around me but he didn't move. His eyes were, closed and he had stiffened. I felt my eyes gloss with tears again.

"Ness please," he unlocked my arms from around him. I wasn't expecting this reaction out of him at all. He was so distant. It made me feel worse. We stood there for a few moments before he walked to his car getting in the driver seat.

"Can I go with you?" I questioned. I saw his head nod but he didn't look back at me. I ran over getting into the passenger seat. The silence was terrible.

He stopped in front of a grocery store; not one word as he got out and walked into the store; and not a word when he returned with two cases of some kind of drink.

I read the package realizing it was beer. I've never known Jake to drink. Grandpa and Billy had a couple beers when they watched sports and stuff but id never seen Jake pick up a can.

More silence as he drove again. He looked straight ahead at the road with a blank stare.

I almost jumped when he moved his hand to the backseat, not expecting him to make any kind of movement other then the ones he had to make driving the car. I heard the tearing of the cardboard. He set the glass bottle between his legs pulling off the cap, tossing it in the backseat, taking a gulp of the drink.

After the third one, he seemed to calm a little bit. We'd been driving for thirty minutes. And I had no clue where we were going, and I hadn't brought my cell phone or anything.

"Should you really be drinking all this?" I questioned. He took another gulp, not answering my question. I wasn't sure if I should stop him. I didn't know what kind of effect this stuff was gonna have on him.

I know it calmed Grandpa but I also knew that it made you do things you wouldn't normally do. It like blurred your mind, was the simple terms my mother used when she tried to explain why I couldnt have a sip of Grandpa's drink.

He'd finished the first case by the time we finally stopped. He grabbed the second and pushed opened the car door, walking into the forest that we'd stopped in front of. I quickly got out of the car following him. I had to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

I wondered if he'd been this way for the pass three weeks. And how much longer he would be like this.

I could feel the cold that had washed over his heart.

And see it in the way his body had stiffen.

He wasn't the same Jake.

And I was terrified that I'd lost my best friend.

He sat against a tree downing another bottle, more quickly then the others. I sat next to him, making sure not to touch him. He threw the bottle when he'd finished it. It crashed leaving an indent in the tree trunk.

"Jake if you leave broken glass out here someone could get hurt; I think you should stop," I was loosing worry, and fear was replacing the emotion. I was a whole other person smaller then Jake.

And in the state of mind he seemed to be in, I wasn't sure if he'd remember it was me, if he flipped out. I sat in silence with him, he didn't throw another bottle. So that was a plus, he placed them into the box.

Half way through the second box, I pulled the box away. And for the first time his eyes met mine.

They were his eyes in all physical senses, but the mind and emotions behind those eyes was not my Jake. "Im so worried about you, Jake this stuff isn't gonna help," He reached for the box; I placed my body in front of it, pushing it further back. He leaned forward against me, both of his hands on the ground holding him self-up.

I pressed my hand to his cheek. I let the images of the Jake I knew flood his mind, and then I showed him the Jake in front of me now. I'd learned to not use my power as much as I use to when I was younger, it was a control thing for myself so I could go to school and not mistakenly use my gift on a human.

I was use to saying my thoughts and feelings a loud unless there was no other way but to show the person.

I held my hand against his cheek, his glare locked with my stare.

And then he did something I never expected him to.

He leaned forward more so over me and pressed his lips against mine.

I was frozen; I didn't know how to react. Jake and I weren't anything but best friends.

Had he been feeling this way for me all along?

Or was it just the pain and booze clouding his mind.

I almost let my arm fall from holding me up. I liked the feeling of his lips against mine.

It was so weird to me.

I had no clue what I was doing, but this was the first reaction I'd gotten out of Jake since he'd returned. It was a form of emotion; I wasn't going to shove him away like he did me. If this is how he needed me to be then this is what I would be to him. I'd figure out the rest later.

I kissed him back. He growled at me, pushing my knees apart, kneeling between them. I let fell back on both of my elbows.

I'd seen enough movies to know where this was leading. I had to stop it.

I knew for sure now it was all that beer he'd drank. I could taste it in my mouth now it was a disgusting taste.

In the right mind set Jake wouldn't have kissed me, he thought of me as a kid. And we were nothing more then best friends.

I had to stop this. But I didn't want him to get mad, or hurt even more.

I pressed my hand against his cheek again, holding myself up with just my one arm. I flashed a million different movie scenes into his mind. Showing him where this was leading.

The best friends and drunken sex was never a good combo. He growled at me again.

And I was freaked out of my mind. I flashed the images quicker through his mind. "Jake." I whispered against his lips, "This isn't you, this isn't us," he backed away.

And when I thought things couldn't get worse, he buried his head in his hands and started to sob. "Jake." I pulled at his arm, moving myself onto my knees. He turned wrapping his arms tightly around me and laying his head on my chest. I cried with him. It was just too painful not to. I didn't know what to say in this moment; Id never seen Jake this way before.

So I held him and cried with him, hoping that he'd be okay. We sat there for the longest time. I brushed my hands through his hair like Rose and my dad had done with me. And then I remembered Rose's whisperings to me.

"It'll be okay, im here for you," I repeated her words to Jake. He pulled me closer to his body. He didn't move when his phone started to ring. I pulled it out of his pocket seeing my dad's name blink a crossed it, "Its my dad." He pulled away wiping his hand across his face. He grabbed the phone from me answering it.

"Edward." His voice hoarse; I heard my dad start to yell at him, "I lost track of time, I'll get her home," his voice still raspy as he answered, "A couple hours Edward, she'll be home," he listened to my dad for another second before hanging up the phone. He dropped it on the ground, pressing his palm against his forehead.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I watched him sigh before closing his eyes for a second. He shook his head. I quickly pulled him back into a hold.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Eleven-

* * *

And when the world got too much for me, I took off and left a memory

Thinking I'd find something better for me somehow

Oh but now, whenever I run, instead of running into the blue

I follow my heart, and there in your arms is where I find the love I need

And the best is yet to come, baby you're the one I run to

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I didn't know why exactly I just didn't head straight to the guesthouse after I got out of the car. So I stood there looking at the ground, my hands shoved into my pockets. I started to push my foot back and forth through the dirt. "Oh Jake," She mumbled sliding her arms through mine; she laid her head on my chest. I stiffen. I couldn't handle anyone touching me, not even her.

"Ness please," I pushed her arms from around me. I walked to my car getting in the driver's seat.

"Can I go with you?" I should have told her no, but instead I nodded my head slightly. Once she was in the car, I took off. I didn't know where I was going. And I hoped shed keep the silence for me.

I wanted to get rid of this numb feeling; I hated it more than the pain. I hated who I was right now. I was losing myself. I stopped in front of a grocery store; I debated in my head for a second should I really. Deciding yes, I left Nessie in the car going into the store.

I returned with two twenty-four packs of the coldest beer they had. I wasn't fond of the stuff, but it would do what I wanted it to. I kept my gaze on the road. I could feel her eyes on me, and I wanted to say something, I just didn't know what to say.

I couldn't take waiting until we got somewhere, where I could just park and drink, so I reached to the backseat, ripping the box pulling out one of the beers. I felt her jump slightly as I did this I ignored it though.

I took a huge gulp; I actually felt the coldness of the liquid, not expecting to feel anything. So it encouraged me to keep going.

"Should you really be drinking all this?" she broke the silence. I wish she hadn't had though. I didn't answer her; I kept my eyes on the road and took another huge gulp from the fifth bottle.

I pulled to the side of the road, as I started to pass a large wooded area. I'd already finished the first set. I didn't want the feeling to leave so I grabbed the second pack getting out of the car. I found a nice spot to sit and started on my next beer.

Ness joined me not to long after I sat. I felt her growing tense. She sat next to me, but not touching me. I think I might have liked having her touch me in this second. I downed my beer quickly at that thought. I chucked it at the tree in front of me.

"Jake if you leave broken glass out here someone could get hurt; I think you should stop," I heard the fear in her voice, and that sent another round of numb feeling through my body. I quickly grabbed another beer wanting to get rid of it. I silently sighed, feeling the coldness once again.

I didn't throw another bottle, because I didn't want her to talk again.

I was half way done with the pack, I reached for another bottle, and instead I felt nothing. I mentally growled, glaring at her.

She studied my face, well more than anything my eyes, "I'm so worried about you, Jake this stuff isn't gonna help," her voice held sadness. I wanted to feel that emotion, I reached for the box.

Ness placed herself in front of it.

I leaned against her.

My glare intensified as she pressed her hand against my cheek.

No.

No contact.

Why couldn't I just open my mouth and say it to her.

I growled to myself inside my head as it began to wander. And it didn't help when she flashed image after image, of myself before today and then myself and how I was acting today into my head.

I wanted her to stop. I couldn't take the images.

I was trying to get back to that Jake. But drinking was the only way I could feel anything.

I leaned more so into her pressing my lips against hers.

I felt her body tense under mine.

The second she moved her lips with mine, creating our first kiss. My mind went into overdrive.

I wanted more.

The man inside me caused me to growl.

I need more than this kiss right now. I needed her.

I needed her in every way possible.

Rushes of feeling washed through me. More so then the liquor had. I was feeling, and I didn't want it to stop.

I pushed her knees apart, kneeling between them. She fell back on her elbows.

I hungrily snaked my tongue into her mouth.

I was overjoyed when she returned the gesture, following my movements.

Maybe she did feel what I felt, and was too afraid to tell me.

I thought she was gonna pull me closer as she lifted her arm up, but instead she pressed her palm against my cheek. Images flashed through my mind, it was like a movie of movies in my head.

The sex images were turning me on, but the images of the after sex turned me off.

Sadness swiped through me. I was still only her best friend, and my actions were freaking her out.

She flashed the images quicker into my mind.

"Jake." Her whispering my name, made my heart beat faster, "This isn't you, this isn't us," and with that line, I backed away.

I didn't know what else to do with myself but bury my face away, as tears finally started to pour from my eyes. She pulled at my arm saying my name and I turned quickly wrapping my arms around her, resting my head on her chest.

She didn't say anything, and then she whispered just what I needed to hear, "It'll be okay, I'm here for you," I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to answer my phone as it rang, I wanted to ignore it.

I felt Ness pull it out of my pocket. "It's my dad," I pulled away from her, trying to erase some of the tears from my face as I grabbed the phone answering it.

"Edward," I mumbled into the phone, he started yelling asking me if I knew what time it was, and that if anything happen to Ness he'd rip me to a million pieces. "I lost track of time, I'll get her home." He calmed for a second, before using a fatherly tone asking when id bring her home, "A couple hours Edward, she'll be home," I listened to Edward for another second before hanging up the phone. I dropped it on the ground, pressing my palm against my forehead.

I might have been able to calm myself just enough to get up and take her home but then she spoke again. "Are you gonna be okay?" I sighed, closing my eyes. I shook my head and felt her pull me back against her.

I was ashamed of myself; I'd probably just broken all the agreements Edward and I had before we came over here.

Well not all of them, I was kinda sad and happy all in one when I heard Ness say 'this isn't us.' That would make Edward pleased. But I wanted that to be us more than ever at this moment. I wanted to be completely lost in her.

I started to feel at ease as she held me. The numb feeling started to fade, and the pain of losing my dad and happiness of being with Ness swarmed me. I couldn't deal with it, I had to cry. The tears poured from my eyes once more.

In one way I'd rather Ness be the only one to see me like this. And in another way I didn't want her to be the one to deal with me like this.

I guess nothing I could do about it now. I was crying like a baby, and she stroked her hand through my hair. I pulled away again; she brushed the pads of her thumbs under my eyes, clearing the tears.

I noticed for the first time since we'd been out here that she was crying and had been crying for a while, not just today. "Show me the first day you met my dad," I whispered. She placed her palm against my cheek, and I placed my hand over hers, as she let the images play in my mind.

She stuck on my dad's smiling face as he hugged me. And then she skipped to the smile he wore seeing her. I closed my eyes holding on to those images of him.

He accepted Ness for who and what she was. And that made me feel better. Knowing that one day when Ness and I were together, I already had his approval of her. Though with the imprinting thing needing his approval wasn't necessary, but it was a comfort in this moment.

I pulled her hand from my cheek kissing the top of it. "Forgive me," my wolf healing powers, had already absorbed the liquor. It cleared the alcohol from the liquor, like it would heal an open wound causing any drunkenness to leave quickly, that's why I drank so many in such a short time, I didn't want it to wear off so fast. But I hadn't thought I'd push myself onto Nessie.

"It's okay, just weird," she smiled at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Let's get you home before Edward completely flips," I stood pulling her up. I tossed the box in the backseat. I still felt awful but I felt a little bit better. And at least I was actually feeling something, instead of nothing. I let my mind wander to the kiss, it felt so right; nothing had ever felt that right to me before. I guess I kept my mind on it to long because Edward was glaring at me as I pulled up to the house.

"It's midnight, she has school tomorrow," Bella sat on the porch steps. Edward must have told her, "And you were drinking with my daughter?"

"Nah Edward she didn't drink, I did," I suddenly felt worse, much worse again.

"Control your thoughts," he hissed at me, "Renesemee tell Jacob good night and go in and get ready to sleep, I'll be up to play for you in a moment."

"Night Jake, see you tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Night, and yeah, tomorrow," I forced a smile for her as she gave me a hug. He waited until Bella and Nessie were upstairs in Ness's room.

"It'll be best if you stay away from Renesemee for a while, a long while," he clenched his fist for a second, then released the tightening; "She doesn't need to be exposed to you in this state."

"I agree. But I can't stay away from her that long, Edward."

"Well learn because if you force yourself on my daughter again, it'll be the last thing you do," he growled, I looked pass him seeing Emmett and Jasper step out of the house, "Seth wants to head to the school, it'd be better if you both leave tonight."

"You want me to just leave and stay away from her?"

"Until you remember that its my rules and have control over yourself, yes, I want you to leave and not see her," he was too calm about this, Bella must have gotten to him before he decided what to do about me and Ness.

"I can't do that Edward."

"Jake, just do as he asks," Bella flitted out of the house and to Edwards side.

"Bella I can't just stay away from her, you know that, she needs me right now and I need her," Edward growled at me.

"We are her parents, and tonight you crossed one to many lines, I know your hurting but putting her through the emotion trauma you put her through today is only going to be worse on her," Ness must have forgotten to put her wall up, she must have been thinking about the entire day. That was the only way they knew all of what happen.

My back was against a wall, if I didn't do this, there was no telling how long they'd keep her away from me, or what they'd do to keep her away from me. I nodded, "Fine, right, I'll go," I mumbled, I headed to the guesthouse.

"You've been gone for hours, Edward and Bella were gonna send out a swat team," Seth jumped from his seat.

"We're heading to the school tonight," I spoke to him, he nodded eagerly, Leah looked to me, "Edward and Bella want me to keep a distance from Ness, I lost it tonight, I just need you to listen for my howls and shift as soon as you hear them to update me, okay?" I rubbed my hand over my face. I was falling into a numb state again. Leah nodded not saying anything.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Twelve-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

My mother woke me; it was nice to have her back around. Everyone in the house seemed overly nice, more so then they had been for the last three weeks. I shrugged it off, not whining about the clothes I had to wear, I woke feeling lighter, it was great.

"You've earned the privilege," My dad waved the Volvo keys at me.

"If you do well to keep the Volvo in one piece, we've talked to Carlisle about getting you your own car," my mother smiled. I grinned at both of my parents. I gave them hugs and promised to be on best behavior.

"There's something else," they both sat down and everyone else left the room. I took my seat again looking at them waiting for them to tell me what that something else was, "Jacob needs time to himself, he'll try to visit, but from his thoughts, I don't think he'll be leaving the school much."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I looked sadly to my mother.

"No dear, it's just he's still dealing with loosing Billy and he feels terrible about how he acted yesterday, he doesn't want you to get the wrong idea, so he wants to make sure he's himself when he hangs out with you."

"Oh. Well he is still here right. I can talk to him before I go to school," I went to get up but my father placed his hand on top of mine, gesturing me back into my seat.

"He and Seth left last night."

"Oh. Okay. Well he'll come by and visit, he hates being away from me just as much as I hate being away from him, and he promised this school wasn't gonna be a issue of us hanging out," I caught the glance my mother did towards my father, she'd let down her shield for him.

"We don't want you to be upset or disappointed if he doesn't come over; it may take him sometime."

"He'll come over, even if it's only for a couple of seconds, so no worries, gotta go, love you," I kissed both of them quickly and flitted out of the house and to the Volvo.

"Have a good day," Rose smiled as I got in the car.

"I'll try. See ya later Rose," she waved at me as I drove out of the yard. I was to school in no time. My friends rushed over.

"They finally let you drive alone?" Sarah was the first to speak, as always. I nodded happily.

"Any rules?" Lillian asked.

"Just don't break it? Its Edwards so he's allowing me to borrow it and if I don't break it, come my birthday I can have one of my own," it felt weird referring to my father by his first name. But at least I had remembered to keep the details of our story straight.

"So you can drive around Milan after school right?" Mia asked next.

"Yeah I think I can."

"Can you today?" Sarah smiled.

"I think so; I'll have to ask."

"Well call and ask, we wanted to take a trip, and it'd be so awesome if you could go and drive us," Mia grinned.

"Yeah that way my loser brother will get the stick out of his ass about taking us, I mean if it's all right with you?" Sarah stopped ranting for a second looking to me.

"Sure it's cool with me," I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I texted my father asking/telling him what I was going to do after school, "All right so I'll let you know as soon as he replies."

"Awesome," they smiled. I followed behind them to the lockers. I listened to them complain about their siblings and other family members.

"Oh Ness we're having a sleep over and you have got to come."

"When?"

"Tonight, last minute thing."

"Oh im not gonna be able to do sleep over tonight, Alex's thinks he needs to do this whole lecture and lay down rules for the new boyfriend," Lillian sighed, "If he lets me free early then I'll join."

"Yeah thats a no on you joining us," Sarah laughed, "By the time Alex is done you'll be ready to pass out."

"You still haven't told us which one of the guys it is, we need details," Mia joined into their conversation.

"The new roommate they have, the younger one, it was weird though Alex was so set on no boyfriends, and then this guy shows up and suddenly its okay," Lillian shrugged.

"So he's like everyone else? What's his feature?" Sarah questioned. I was completely clueless as to what they were talking about. So I just kept quiet and listened.

"Oh I don't know yet, lets just hope he doesn't roar like Alex," Lillian laughed everyone but me laughed at that comment too. Must have been an inside joke.

"Tomorrow's school, so I don't know if my parents will let me," I spoke up after they'd stopped talking.

"Oh right yeah no problem just let us know," Sarah smiled. Class was always a blur to me; it wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be, I knew all the answers so it was too easy for me. But at least I got interaction with other people besides my family. My father called around lunchtime telling me no to the sleep over and yes to hanging out but to be home by nine.

Sarah was so over the top she nearly ripped Lillian's hand off as she grabbed for Lillian's cell. After lunch, we headed to our classes, and after class, we rushed dropping our books off and headed to the Volvo. I looked back at them as I opened the car door. Only four of the six would be able to go if they were to follow laws about seat belts.

"London you cant go to Milan right?" Sarah looked to London, she looked a little sadden but nodded.

"I got detention so ill see you all later," Becca had come out of the office yelling at us before taking off back into the school. Well I guess that just answered my question about who was going and not going.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

"Jacob Black, youve got a package," I pulled the door open expecting someone to hand me a box or something, "Downstairs," I pulled my shirt on heading downstairs. I saw the crowd outside wondering what they were all looking at.

"Nice present Jake," they opened up their circle around the gift they were all gawking at, I scrunched my nose in confusion. Who would have sent me a motorcycle? It was a gorgeous one at that.

"Cullens," I heard Seth say as he handed me the note that came with it, "What did you do that their forcing and bribing you to stay away from Ness?" I didn't answer him as I opened the note looking at the writing. Bells.

_**Jake.**_

_**I know how hard it is for you to be away from Renesemee especially right now while you are still dealing with loosing Billy. This is just a thank you from Edward and me for allowing us the short time we have with her still being our little girl before you steal her away. :)**_

_**The second package is for Renesemee, it'll be from you when you finish it. I figure with what free time you'll have after classes, this will take it up and allow you to feel as though being away from Renesemee wont be forever. Edward doesn't know about this part of the gift. I hope these gifts will bring back happy memories for you as they do for me.**_

_**Dont kill yourself building or driving these, my daughter needs you.**_

_**Always and forever.**_

_**Bella and Edward.**_

I looked at the second packages, pieces of an unfinished motorcycle. Bella wanted me to kill my free time by building Ness a bike of her own. I closed my eyes for a second, mentally thanking her and Edward. If he were close, he would hear it. Everyone had started to clear from around the bike as Seth asked for a moment with me.

"What the hell happen?"

"With what?" I asked folding the paper back up shoving it into my pocket.

"Are you kidding me? Dude I only saw Lillian yesterday and the imprint is strong, she's at school and its killing me to be away, why does Edward and Bella want you away from Ness?"

"Its personal Seth."

"And personal means shit to us, come on, I cant very well have your back if you don't tell me stuff."

"I drank too much and I nearly forced her..." I choked on my words.

"Wow, im surprised Edward didn't tear you to pieces."

"I wanted to tear myself to pieces," I rubbed my hand over my face, "Put these pieces up in our room for me, I need to test my new toy out," I smirked at him he nodded.

"I need you tonight, Alex wants to discuss some rules about Lillian and I just..."

"No problem you got it," I pulled my helmet on, swinging my leg over the bike resting my weight on it. I turned it on roaring it as I did with my car sometimes before skidding out of the parking lot and speeding down the road.

Nessie's POV:

I stared mindlessly out of the clothing shop window, we'd tried on half the store, hadn't bought a single thing or planned on buying a single thing, and I was a little bit wore out. I decided I need a break from the little fashion show they were putting on.

My mind traveled to Jake as a motorcycle went speeding by. He wouldn't stay away like my parents were thinking. He couldn't, thats the exact reason he followed us all the way to Italy and left his entire life behind in La Push. "Who is he?" Lillian sat in front of me pushing at my arm.

"Huh?" I looked to her wondering if I heard her question right.

"The boy whose got you looking all out of sorts, is it that friend of your family who left that had you all upset?"

"No, its not a boy, I just..."

"You like him." She grinned, as if she just found out my deepest darkest secret. This statement made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No I don't, Jacob is a friend of Bella's, thats it."

"Really? Thats it? I sense more to that friend of Bella's cover, its okay, its not like I'll tell, im extremely good with secrets."

"I don't like him... seriously, I don't," she shrugged.

"Okay, if you think so," she tapped her hand on my knee before getting up heading over to Mia and Sarah.

I forced any thoughts of any one in my family to the way back of my mind. This was a rare experience for me and I had to take it in as if I'd never get to do it again. I pulled my camera out of my bag, Mia snatched it out of my hand grinning. "I was so sad knowing I forgot mine, and you've had yours all along, you whore!" she pushed at me.

"We should wear different outfits but matching!" Sarah quickly ran to the racks. She and Lillian picked out four different outfits each with something tying one to another. We posed in front of the mirror as Mia snapped a million pictures. We took a million pictures and changed outfits like fifty times, it was such a blast.

I didn't ever expect having friends would be this much fun. I didn't even expect to have friends at all when we first arrived and now having six of the best, friends ever was so amazing to me. They would help take my mind off of Jake not being around if he did choose to stay away. And that was a major comfort to me.

I dropped them off at the house they lived in. It was kinda weird that they all lived in the same place, but with Sarah and Lillian's brother's and Mia's Uncle going to the college somewhere down the road it was understandable, their brothers and uncle were the ones who took care of them.

When I arrived home, my mom and Rosalie were waiting for me. I told them all about the afternoon and showed them the pictures, Rosalie didn't understand how I could go into a store and not bring a single thing home. Of course I came up with the best excuse of all time, "Alice buys my clothes, I don't think bringing home clothes she hasn't approved will make her very happy," my mother laughed at that before hurrying me inside to do my homework and get ready for bed. I did neither; I turned my computer on and hooked my camera to it, printing out my favorite of the pictures. And then I hung them on my wall.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

It'd been six month's since I'd seen Jake. I spent most afternoons after school in Milan with Mia, Lillian, and Sarah. Occasionally London, Becca, and Jen would join but not often. It was amazing to me how little time I had to miss Jake with my busy days. Most days I didn't even talk to my parents when I got home, I was so exhausted, so I'd crash and repeat the next day.

The weekends were filled with family time, doing different things with different members of my family. I'd slacked immensely on my piano practicing. As understanding as my father seemed to be I knew it still upset him that we didn't share that time every day like we use too. So I would force myself up at dawn at Saturdays and Sundays and practice with him. It seemed to make him happier and that was all that mattered.

Alice was sadden that she only got two hours of shopping time with me, but she made the best of the time that she had. Video games and sports, Uncle Emmett's specialty, he somehow always convinced Uncle Jasper and even Grandpa into playing with us. Baseball everyone joined in, except mom, she wasn't very good at baseball.

By the time night came around, I'd help cook my dinner with Grandma and she'd listen to all my stories about my week. When bedtime came around my mother was there to read to me, a chapter a night, then we'd talk until my dad came in to play my lullaby and send me into dream land.

My dreams were the only place I couldn't escape thinking about missing Jacob. I didn't know why. But in every dream he was there. I guessed with all I had going on that was the only free moment, I had. They were always the same dreams, well most of the time; they were more like memories for me. Which I hadn't minded, as long as I wasn't woken up and loosing energy from them.

And always after the dreams, for a split second in the morning I'd hope I would have the chance to see him. But I knew it wasn't going to happen. I forced myself to believe that the Jake I knew and loved, my best friend was gone. And if I could just accept that I wouldn't be a mess. So I wasn't a mess, just a time bomb ticking. A very busy, time bomb; ticking.

Any second though that I found myself bombarding my mind with what if questions I forced another project onto myself. I now believed that if I had a second to think of him, besides dreams, then I wasn't doing enough with my family, friends or school.

I wracked my brain as I sat in my car waiting on the girls. Id given myself too much time after class to sit and think. Why had I not seen Jacob? I stopped making myself crazy for a brief second about to put my car in drive, head over to the "frat" house, and demand an explanation as to why he hadn't been around. But, as if on cue, as always, Mia and Lillian popped up.

"Ness! I so love this car! You are so lucky you have the most amazing parents ever!" Lillian giggled as she jumped in the front seat of my Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet. My parents hadn't even gotten the chance to take me car shopping. The second Aunt Alice knew they'd decided I could have a car of my own, she and Uncle Emmett took it upon themselves to buy me my own Porsche. Of course, dad had a fit, but Grandpa and Grandma talked him somehow into letting me keep it.

"Sarah's gonna meet us."

"Oh all right so we're good to go," I waited for Mia to settle on the back of the car before pulling out of the parking lot. Fifteen minutes later, we were in Milan, getting out of the car heading for the shops. Mostly we just browsed and killed time.

"Is Will dropping her off?" Lillian held a shirt up to me as she talked to Mia.

"Uh I don't know, Will seems to be acting like Alex has been with you, so who knows," Mia held a pair of jeans up to me, they both nodded grinning.

"You can make a trash bag look amazing, you should be like a model, or something," Lillian giggled, "Try this on for us," I nodded taking the outfit pieces heading into the dressing room.

"I'd be scared id fall on the run way or something, so modeling is out of the question," I laughed; I pushed the door open as I buttoned the pants. My eyes locked with his. He smiled, and then I smiled.

"Ness, this is my brother, Will, Will this is Nessie," Sarah broke my trance, smiling at the two of us.

"Nice to meet you," I stuck my hand out; he took a hold of it, still smiling.

"You too," I swallowed hard, trying not to be obvious as I gawked at him.

"Im hungry wanna get some food," Mia nudged me almost causing me to fall over.

"Sure, food yeah, let me change."

"Its bought, just wear it out," Will handed Sarah some money, she pulled the tags off the outfit heading to the register.

"Oh no I cant let you do that."

"You don't have to let me, im doing it."

"We'll get your stuff," I heard Lillian say; I was now alone behind the mirrors with Will. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so hot. I hadn't noticed until later that Mia, Sarah and Lillian distanced themselves from Will and I. Id been so wrapped in a conversation with him, and just staring that I completely forgot about my friends.

"They gotta head home, curfews, but id like to hang out with you for a bit longer if you can," Will whispered to me. I nodded. I had another hour, I wasn't sure why Sarah, Lillian and Mia's curfews were being pushed up a couple hours but I guess if Will said they had to go home then they had to go home.

"You seem to like my brother," Sarah pulled me back to walk with her. I was still reeling from being so dazzled by Will.

"Is that okay? Im sorry im acting like a middle schooler, but hes so hot," she shook her head laughing; I guess I wasn't the first to tell her this.

"Its cool, anything to distract him from worrying about me, don't let him pressure you into anything, hes good at it without even trying."

"Seat belts and if you fuck my car up..." he handed Sarah the keys.

"I know, have fun you two," Sarah winked at me before getting into the driver seat of Will's car.

"See you Monday Ness! Call us!" Mia waved getting in the car. We watched them drive away and then it hit me, I was alone with a guy a barely knew.

"Do you have curfew?" I bit on the inside of my lip. I was kinda nervous all of a sudden.

"Um midnight on the weekends," I nodded as I spoke, more nervousness, "What time is it?" I crossed my arms, trying to calm my nerves; I didn't understand why all of a sudden I was so nervous.

"Its ten, wanna walk around here, or go somewhere else? Chill?"

"Um whatever," he nodded; I followed as he started to walk down the street. We talked about random things, and my nerves started to become controlled again. We were back at my car by eleven.

"Drop me off at the girls house..." he climbed into the passenger seat. I nodded getting into the driver's seat. He held me in conversation the entire ride to the house. I stopped in the driveway, my foot on the brake pedal. I expected him to say bye and get out, but instead he pushed my car into park, leaned towards me, locking his hand behind my head, pulling me into a kiss.

I didn't pull away.

Instead, I twisted my body locking my arms around his neck.

By the end of our making out, I had moved from the driver seat to his lap, his hand was resting on my waist, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I pressed my forehead against his.

"This is so not me," I whispered.

"Im sorry, I couldn't resist," his breathing was labored as was mine, "I want to see you again," I nodded, "Tomorrow," I nodded, "Can I come to your house and get you?"

"Ill meet you, my parents aren't so keen on guys yet," I moved myself back to the driver seat. He nodded.

"Ill get your cell number from Sarah and call you, good night," he smirked at me as he got out of my car.

And that was the first night I _**didn't**_dream of Jacob.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen-

* * *

'Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night.  
So, Why you trippin' on me?  
I was only givin' her what she needs.  
'Cause You were never there.  
She needed someone there.  
And So Now that she is mine, why do you care?

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

I was numb.

I couldn't figure out how to not be numb.

Drinking constantly helped slightly. Mostly though that just ended me up in a bed, I didn't want to be in. Leila's. I couldn't tell you how we came to this type of relationship but we had. Never actual sex; just her hand or her mouth and my dick. It helped I guess.

It had been seven months after Edward and Bella had asked me not to be around Nessie that I came up with a conclusion to help myself not be numb. I'd phase run to the villa, Leah would have clothes ready for me, and then I'd climb over the balcony of her second floor room. And watch her.

I noticed the different changes to her room from the months of my not being around. She'd filled the rest of her wall almost completely with the new friends she'd made. The only issue was that I knew these friends. And these girls were not the friends Nessie needed to be around. But what was I to do. She looked so happy in the pictures with them.

I wondered if Ness even knew about Lillian and Seth. I knew Lillian gave Seth updates on Ness, because he would then tell me. And Sarah she was always up to something, her brother had major issues dealing with her. She threw herself at all the guys in that place.

Though out of respect for Will the guys never let anything happen. Mia seemed to be all right, she hung out in the garage with me while I worked slowly on Ness's bike. She'd become very close to Ness. She refused to tell me if Ness ever brought me up, but she did tell me that she seemed sadden by my not being around.

Mia's story was the most tragic of all too. She'd lost her family to a fire, Her Uncle, Joe, who was my age, was the only one left to take her. Because of her loss, she seemed to be the modest one of the group. I did like the fact that Ness had Mia.

It was Saturday; twelve months since id spent time with Nessie, well time while she was aware of my presence. I'd spent the night in Ness's room, watching her quietly. As Always, I ignored Edward's glares just before time for her to wake and practice her piano. I missed listening to her play. I now had the parts spread out on the ground in front of me, putting some small parts together. You would have thought I'd been done with this bike a long time ago, but with my constant partying and classes and hardly no sleep I had no energy to even think of the bike.

Today though I wanted things to change for myself' no more partying, no more drinking, and no more Leila. I couldn't just deal with seeing Nessie at night anymore. I needed to be reminded of who I was when I was with her. The life she always brought into me. The feelings she helped me feel.

And the reason for this change.

Last Night.

In her sleep, she whispered my name.

And not in some happy way, a sad sorrow tone. I didn't want that sadness associated with my name. Ever by Nessie.

She needed me just as much as I needed her, and if I hadn't been so clouded by numbness I would have had a grasp on reality and not placed us in the position id put us in.

"Hey Jacob," I turned seeing Mia walking over to me.

"Hey Mia, what's up?" I patted the ground next to me. She crossed her legs sitting on the ground next to me.

"Ness, is she your imprint?"

"Yeah she is," I answered without a thought.

"Then why aren't you with her? Or why don't you see her? She misses you terribly."

"It's complicated, I'm sure Joe's filled you in on all the stories but Ness is different then her family."

"Joe said she's like half one, half the other."

"Yeah she is, her parents and I just decided she needed to be a teenager, we don't want her to have the issues of feeling obligated to be in a grown up relationship with me."

"You mean having sex with you?" Mia giggled I nodded my head.

"That's one way to put it."

"I really don't like that I cant tell her that I know you, I feel like a bad friend."

"I know I shouldn't ask you to lie for me, but it means a lot for me and Ness that you keep it a secret, I'll explain it all to her so she'll hold nothing against you all right?" she nodded.

"She misses you, and you miss her." She stated the facts I knew all ready, "Sarah's planning a sleep over with Ness and..."

"And..."

"Ugh Sarah's probably gonna be so mad, but her sleepovers aren't the best for new comers, if my uncle knew or if Alex knew the things we did at those sleepovers..."

"Like what?"

"Lillian's dare was to sleep with Roger... and I broke into one of the shops in Milan," my eyes widen a little bit, "She's turning it into a party, whatever Nessie will have to do will be done at this party."

"Who's all going?"

"Everyone, and there's something else you don't know..."

"What?"

"Ness and Will..." Mia jumped back from me a little bit and then I realized I crushed the part I held in my hand and was growling. "It's been five months, I don't think her parents know, he comes with us on our Milan trips. And I think Sarah mentioned she'd sneak out at night to see him sometimes," Before I knew what I was doing my body was reacting, I was heading for the house, Mia right behind me, "He's not here, he and Ness are out... I guess her parents think she's out with us," I stopped turning to her, "All the guys will be there, I just I've become so close to her and you and knowing she's your imprint; I don't want her to make a mistake with Will because of some dare Sarah's cooked up."

I was growling again.

Id hung out with Will, become friends with this dude.

And behind my back, he was seeing my girl.

My Nessie!

And god only knew what the hell he was doing with her!

I was shaking, and before I could grasp control, I phased.

Mia had disappeared.

Then she appeared with Seth.

"Jake," I was pacing in wolf form. Ready to attack, I couldn't phase back if I wanted to, I was to furious about so many things.

I was just about calm when Will pulled up in his car. Then Seth phased following me.

_Jake. Come on, it's not worth it. _

_The hell its not, Nessie is mine. Who the hell does he think he is? _

I growled as Will got out of his car.

"Jacob," I growled again as he smiled at me.

_Jake. Come on, you start a fight in wolf form out here, who knows how many of these bastards will phase and help Will, just kick his ass in human form. _

I headed to the garage phasing changing into the clothes Mia had laid out. Then with Seth by my side, I approached Will.

"Jake," he crossed his arms, leaning against his car.

"Don't Jake me; you've been hanging out with my girl."

"Your girl, is she? Really? Hmm the last time I checked you were fucking Leila till all times of the night, not worried one second by Nessie being your girl," I was shaking again ready to phase. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist, "she's not worried about you either, some imprinting bond you have with her, must not be so strong, but her and my bond," he chuckled, and I lost it. My fist met his face and then he slammed me to the ground. We both phased instantly. I growled throwing him to the ground.

He charged at me, knocking me into his car. We tussled for a good ten minutes, before I knocked him to the ground standing over him in wolf form. I growled repeatedly.

"Break it up! Now! Jacob, Will!" I looked to Leila, growling, "You stay in this house, you are a part of this pack, now I'm commanding the both of you to get in a corner!" she bellowed at us. I flinched backing away Will did the same.

I had just realized no one else phased this time; they actually let me and Will fight it out on our own, though they all did crowd around watching us. Mia and Lillian amongst the crowd close to Seth.

"Care to explain why you two were trying to rip each other apart?" I looked to the scratch on my arm, which was almost healed. Will touched the cut on his face with the tips of his fingers. We were now gathered in the common room, clothed and back in human form.

"Jakey has decided he's tired of fucking you so he wants his 'imprint' back," Will got up leaving the room. I didn't look at Leila. We weren't fucking each other. And whatever sexual stuff we did, we did it intoxicated.

"Well, I didn't know you imprinted on her."

"Because I wasn't trying to be personal with you, it was drunken fun," I got up heading up to my room. I pushed the door open and closed it quickly. Seth and Lillian, gross. I took the back way to the kitchen. I grabbed a few drinks heading out the back door; I wasted no time downing as many as it took to make me forget. It didn't take much, I was numb all over again.

Edward and Bella probably knew all about Will, and that's why they were all the more happy about keeping me away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, answering it.

"Ice queen."

"Dog." She responded.

"Is there a reason you're calling me?"

"Nessie is up to something, and I'm worried, but I didn't want to inform Edward or Bella."

"The sleep over?" I questioned.

"You know?"

"I'll talk to Edward, bye," I hung up on her before she could say anything else. I downed a few more drinks. I had to figure out how to approach Edward properly with this.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: everything is SM's, except what isn't hers. I believe you can figure out what is what.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"Daddy."

"Renesemee." He responded not looking to me as he gracefully hit the keys on the piano, playing mom's lullaby.

"I want to go to a sleep over that Sarah and my friends are having."

"No way." I huffed.

_Daddy! Please!_ I whined mentally. I watched the smirk spread across his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, showing him my best pout face. That received a small chuckle from him.

"No." He looked to me for a second then looked back at the keys he played.

"But dad! Everyone is going!"

"And if everyone wants to jump off a bridge, are you going to want to, too?"

"Duh, Its not like ill die, come on, ill be the only girl at my school who isn't going!" He shook his head lightly, starting to play my lullaby. I groaned getting up stomping as loudly as I could out of the room, "Mom!" I called.

"She won't help you, I said no," I heard him say as I stomped up the stairs following my mothers scent.

"Mommy," she looked towards the door for a second, before Aunt Alice turned her head back in the direction she needed it. She was playing Barbie with my mother again. She patted the spot on the seat next to her. "I wanna go. And _Edward_! Is being unfair!" I let his name draw out longer then necessary to make my point. She brushed my hair behind my ear smiling, hearing my father snarl from downstairs. He hated when I called him Edward.

I touched my hand to her cheek as I had done with my dad, and showed her the images of all the movies id watched where the girls had their sleepovers. It was a normal high school thing to do and I wanted to be apart of it. "Just girls? And what about parents?"

"There's some house lady, their family members go to school down the road, come on mom, you've heard Sarah, Mia and Lillian's stories, I wanna go."

"No." I groaned again hearing my father say from downstairs again.

"Edward you are such a stick in the mud, let the girl live," Uncle Emmett grinned at me as he headed from his and Rose's room, downstairs. I pulled mom out of the chair and downstairs following Uncle Emmett.

"Yeah let me live!"

"You are living, safely under my rules," he stopped playing again, turning on the bench so he was facing us. Uncle Emmett sat next to him. I crossed my arms and my mother uncrossed them. I would absolutely kill to hear what my mother said in these moments, which made my father tilt his head slightly and groan before whispering my mother's name.

She'd stand a little straighter and give him a stern look and my daddy melted like putty in her hands. I giggled. "You are so whipped Edward," Uncle Emmett slapped my dad on the back laughing loudly.

"And there's no way it can be experienced in thirty years?" My mother shook her head at him, "Fine." I jumped up and down lounging at my dad locking him in a hug, I heard him laugh softly as he wrapped his arms around me returning the hug.

"So I hear there's a sleepover we need to dress for," my chipper Aunt Alice danced into the room. I allowed her to pack my bag for tonight while I showered. It was almost three hours later before I was sleep over ready. I waited until Aunt Alice went to her closet for a couple more things, to put the dress we'd gotten when we went school clothes shopping in my bag along with my heels. Aunt Alice shoved the rest of the things I needed into my bag zipping it up, taking it downstairs at vampire speed.

"I'll take her on my way to the hospital," I stepped off the last step hearing Grandpa talk to my dad.

"Why cant I drive myself?"

"You'll be sleeping over you wont need your car to sleep, Carlisle will pick you up in the morning when his shift is over," I rolled my eyes.

"Bag is in the car, you must tell me everything! Have fun!" Aunt Alice pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her nodding.

"I tried to get them to let Emmett and I take you, im sorry, have fun." Rose hugged me next.

"Its okay, Grandpa's not mean, Ill be fine," I bit back my laugh.

"He's not Grandpa tonight, and he'll be just as evil as id be."

"Stop picking on her Edward, its an all girls party, it is all girls right... maybe we should shove some of Leah's protection in that night bag of hers," Emmett winked at me, laughing harder when my father snarled at him.

"His worry is killing me, Alice and I are gonna roam the woods for a bit, so have fun," I nodded at Uncle Jasper, giving him a hug. Grandma whispered have fun, before she forced Uncle Emmett and Rose out of the room so mom and dad could have a moment with me.

"Ill be ready to leave in a few minutes Edward," dad just nodded at Grandpa before he exited the room. I looked back and forth between my parents waiting for one them to start a lecture. My mothers shield must have been let down, I watched my father nod at my mother.

"We want you to have fun, but please just remember to be safe, you hunted right?"

"Yes, I went with Uncle Emmett earlier today, Im not gonna harm my friends, I only ever chewed on Jac..." I stopped in the middle of that sentence. It was meant to be something to make my mother smiled but instead she kept a straight face staring at me.

"If we got him to visit would you not go to this sleep over," my dad was in bribing mode.

"No, if he wanted to visit he would have, its not like you told him to stay away... my friends expect me to be there, and you said I could go, so im going," I nodded my head in agreement with my own words. My father smiled.

"Just for your safety, with us knowing about the house of shifters being close by to the girls house, we'll be doing a check in, just one at midnight."

"Im not a baby!" I shot back.

"Your father didn't say you were, neither of us are saying that..." she rephrased her statement, "With the shifters and not knowing much about them, and the little contact we've had with Jacob himself, we want you safe, you might have been fine around shifters with Jacob and Seth, but you'll be alone with a bunch of humans, they may think they need to protect humans," she grabbed my hands, "And as your parents we have to protect you." I nodded at her answer.

"All right so midnight, if you need a word with us or feel home sick you can sneak out and see us," my mother hugged me then my father. And as if right on cue Grandpa stepped into the room, "Dont do anything I wouldn't do."

"Right okay, so anything from breaking in to stalking I can do," I smirked at him. He shook his head as my mom smirked also at my comment. It was a quiet ride to the house; Grandpa stopped the car in front of the house.

"Edward wants me to walk you to the door."

"And what Edward wants... Edward gets." I pushed the door open sighing. Grandpa grabbed my bag following me to the door; I knocked on the door waiting for them to answer. A lady Id never met answered the door. Sarah ran up behind her.

"Nessie im so glad you could make it!" she pulled me into the house before I had a chance to say a word.

"Im Susie, the girls house mother, I'll be in charge tonight," I turned looking to Grandpa as he nodded.

"Carlisle, Nessie has my cell number along with the number to the house if anything should go wrong," I walked back over to him taking my bag.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll talk Esme into keeping Edward and everyone at the house so you can have a peaceful stay with your friends."

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek as he whispered have fun.

"Have a nice night ladies," He smiled at them all before leaving, Susie closed the door and all the girls erupted into squeals.

"Oh my god where has your father been hiding? Hes fucking hot!"

"Language," Susie shook her head at Sarah.

"We needed to have our sleepover at Nessie's house, tonight would have been a lot more fun," Mia laughed as she walked up to greet me. I smiled back at her.

"I'll take your bag upstairs, you're expected at the house in about twenty minutes, better hurry over," Susie smiled at us.

"Ness you better change, you brought that dress I told you to bring right?" Sarah asked, I nodded, "Great, Susie will show you where to change," I followed Susie up to a room, Sarah and Will's picture was on the desk so I assumed it was her room. I changed at vampire speed and then found my own way back downstairs; I wasn't sure where Susie had disappeared too.

"Wow," Lillian smiled at me.

"You are gonna knock them dead, Okay so heres the deal, we're heading over to the party, and when you get there," Sarah looked to me, "Find Will, in order to be a part of our group you've got to be initiated in... you get the easiest one though, since youre already hooking up with my brother," She smirked. "He'll vouch that you do all your supposed to."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Sixteen-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" I questioned.

"Theres a bunch of drinks you have to down, then if you can still stand after that he'll show you the next part, and trust me you'll love it," Sarah's smirk turned into a cheek to cheek grin. I nodded uneasily.

What was I getting myself into?

"Okay so we're about to be running late lets go," Mia grabbed my hand as we all filed out of the house and down the dark road. It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the next place where the party was being held. The music was blasting from inside and there was people inside and out of the this house.

"Mia!" we all stopped looking to the voice that came out of the dark shadow.

"Ill catch up with y'all," Lillian took my hand after Mia let go heading towards the shadow.

"Nervous?" Lillian asked as the other girls ran to the house and we walked at a normal human pace.

"A little bit, what do I have to do?"

"You honestly don't know? Will hasn't spilled?" I shook my head, "Oh man then you might be freaked, are you a virgin?" I nodded, "Ouch, jeez, well the best of luck."

"I have to sleep with him?"

"Mhm. And if you don't Sarah will forbid any of us to talk to you," she stopped stepping in front of me, placing both her hands on my shoulders, "its gonna hurt like hell, but Will's sweet and gentle you'll be fine. My advice would be to not drink the drinks, have him just say you did.. otherwise you might not remember it, and that would just suck, a girl only gets to have her first time once."

"Ladies," I suddenly felt sick, Id never felt sick in the eight years I'd lived, and I hated this feeling. Will wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing me.

"All right so im gonna be avoiding my brother and trying to get some alone time with my man. You two have a great time, and please don't back out, I really like you!" Lillian squeezed my hand before taking off to the party.

"You don't gotta do this tonight if you don't want to, I can put that sister of mine in line," I smiled up at him.

"Lets just see where it leads tonight. I don't want to think about what has to be done, lets just let it happen," I pulled his hand into mine, pushing the sick feeling to the back of my mind.

"All right," he held tighter onto my hand as we made it through the party to the kitchen. He let go of my hand and got us drinks, "Its only got a little bit of liquor not sure if you've had it before, figure start you out light," he handed me the drink taking my free hand, leading out the back door. We walked hand in hand away from the party. We sat under a tree in a shadowed spot. With my vampire eyesight, I could still see him perfect though.

"Was the things to do your idea?" He took a swig of his drink as I slipped mine slowly.

"Do you want it to be my idea?" he answered my question with a question. I shrugged. He leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of my neck, closing the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine. A shock of nervous swiped through my entire body, I wanted Will, and I wanted to keep my friends, but there was no way I was gonna be able to do this sober; being half vampire... having sex was a unknown zone. I pulled away from our kiss downing the drink.

"Lets go finish the first part of this..." he didn't say anything but lead me back into the kitchen.

"Beer pong!" He announced.

"Ooohh against me!" Mia appeared out of the crowd.

"Just toss the ball into her cups if you make it she drinks and if she makes it you drink," he whispered into my ear. I grabbed his drink nodding as I downed it.

"You first!" I shouted at her. She tossed her ball landing it in my cup. I grabbed the cup, inhaling before I downed the iced liquid. I shook at the taste that was no beer in these cups, it burned as it ran down my throat. I grabbed the ball tossing and missing her cup.

Her turn, I drank.

My turn, she drank.

We repeated these motions for the next ten times. My vision was beginning to be a little bit blurred and the liquids no longer burned horribly as they made their way into the pits of my stomach. I actually started to really relax and this game was fun.

Mia's turn to throw, I felt Will wrap an arm around my waist pull me against him and kiss my neck. I giggled at the contact. Mia missed.

I closed one eye trying to focus on the cup. This was getting harder and harder to do through blurry eyes. I got it into the cup; she downed the drinking wasting no time aiming for my last cup. She got my last cup before I got hers, winning the game. I really didn't even care that I had just lost, until it was said I had to win to move onto the next part of my initiation. After the third round of "beer" pong, I won. Mia and I were wasted.

And it felt amazing. I had never felt this amazing before. The music started almost immediately after I won, a couple guys wasted no time getting rid of the table allowing everyone to crowd around and start dancing. Will pulled me against him and as if I knew what I was doing I swayed to the beat of the music, or at least the beat of the music that played within my head. His hands were locked onto my waist and my ass couldn't be pressed any harder against his groin.

"Upstairs," He turned me to him, kissing me hard. I nodded into the kiss. He pulled me through the crowd and up the stairs carefully. I almost slipped a few times. I never have been this uncoordinated before. Vampires and half vampires didn't lack grace. But I guess drunken half vamps did lack grace because in this moment I had none what so ever.

He pulled me into a dark room kicking the door shut before pushing me against it, connecting our lips. His hands roamed my body as mine locked into his hair, "Nessie, mm baby can I?" he hooked a finger onto the tops of my panties pulling down slightly waiting for my answer. I pulled him closer to me and into another kiss, mumbling yes. He lifted me off the ground and placed me onto the bed.

My brain seemed to have forgotten all that Id knew.

The entire night was a blur to me in this moment, and then it hit me... I was nervous.

I was trying to run through the night's events to find out where Id allowed myself to get this out of control... I was drawing blanks.

This was not the time to think... but how I managed to find my way up here, with my friends', college brother, I do not have a clue.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-

* * *

Jacob's POV:

* * *

The house was filled with people, and I had run out of time. I seen Will head outside, and Sarah enter the house. I couldn't just grab Nessie without her causing a scene, and hating me when this was over. I stepped outside the back pulled my phone open, debating to handle this on my own or pull Edward into it. I was just about to hit the call button when I caught whiff of her.

How had she not known what he was. Her senses were good. I watched from the house as he took her into the woods, they sat under a tree. I fought with myself; she was laughing and happy how could I just intrude. Being my imprint if she was happy I was happy. And I knew that if I fought with Will she'd surely be upset and after not seeing me for a year I couldn't have her upset over me breaking her and Will up. I phased and hurried towards the Cullen's.

Bella was outside with her book on the porch. She looked up smiling at me as I ran up. She hurried inside getting me clothes; she placed them on the porch then stepped inside allowing me a second to change. "All right," she reappeared outside, Edward with her this time. She pulled me into a hug.

"How are you? I haven't gotten much time to talk to you, is everything going well at the school?"

"What?" Edward growled. My mind was racing.

_I should have pulled her away. I should have come to you, but I kinda thought you knew. _

"If I had known my daughter was seeing someone, she wouldn't have left this house tonight, you really think id let her be with someone else if I wont let her be with you?" I shrugged.

"What happen?" Bella looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Your daughter is at a party, with a boyfriend shes had for months," I watched Edward clench his teeth as he explained to Bella what was going on.

"No, she would have told me... or Alice, Rosalie, someone, she would have told someone, youre mistaken,"

"Her friend Mia told me, Mia, Sarah and Lillian are family to some of the shifters at the school, they live in a house down the road," I filled them in.

"And this guy?"

"Sarah's brother, Will, he was cool at first."

"I'll rip him to pieces."

_Not the best idea, a house full of shifters Edward, it'll be a blood fest; the other shifters will surely phase and help him. _Edward growled.

"We gotta get her away from the party, away from him," Bella looked to me, "If she'll listen to anyone it'll be you."

"Jake! About damn time you've come to visit me, Ive been here all alone for a week, you bastard how can you just leave me, and where the hell is that brother of mine?"

"Leah now is not the time," I shook my head at her.

"I will not be tossed aside, this is complete bullshit Jake, im tired of sitting around here with nothing to do, and if I have to deal with Alice and her fucking Barbie sessions one more time I swear ill phase and rip her a new one," Edward looked to Bella, he couldn't help but chuckle at Leah.

"Right, okay so well Seth and I will be back here by the end of tomorrow, so you wont be alone anymore," I shrugged.

"What? Why? Did something happen?"

"Jacob I don't think now is the time, we have to get Renesemee back here," Edward broke my train of thought; Id slipped and thought about the initiation that Ness was to perform.

"Oh good your out and about, I got a new selection of clothes for you to try on," Alice appeared next to Leah. Alice picked at Leah's hair, causing Leah to growl at her.

"Leah," I tried not to laugh, as I shook my head at her.

"Oh its okay, Leah and I are good friends now, and she looks just divine in earth tones, come on." Alice took a hold of Leah's hand pulling her into the house. Leah shot a pouty glance back at me before disappearing into the house.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked. I felt the wave of calm hit me. I took in a breath thankful for a moment of relief from the worry I had for Nessie.

"Jake and Edward are going to get Renesemee and bring her home." Bella looked to Edward, her shield was down, I watched Edward nod.

"I think it'll be best for you and Emmett to join, just in case this turns out of control," Edward looked to Jasper. He didn't question any further just nodded.

"Emmett!" Bella called.

"Coming!" we heard him say from somewhere in the house. A few seconds later he was standing beside her, grinning like an idiot, "Whose ass do I get to kick?" Bella smiled at him, shaking her head.

"We aren't looking for a fight, we just want my daughter," Edward gave Emmett a look. And Emmett turned serious for a moment.

"Got it, lets go," Bella was in and out of the house in a second with a book bag.

"Here," she handed Edward the bag, "And please just let Jacob or Seth bring her out of the house, we don't want to embarrass her," Edward nodded at Bella. I handed Bella the clothes and phased, she shoved them into the book bag. The four of us took off running for the shifters frat house. I stopped in the trees, Edward Emmett and Jasper just a few inches ahead of me. Edward tossed the book bag at me. I phased and changed.

"Jacob." I turned hearing my name, "Sorry to startle you," he put his hands up.

"Riley, welcome back," he nodded at me.

"Vampires wont do well in that house, they've been partying, already started tussling with one another," he looked to Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"No youre right but there is a vampire in there, Nessie,"

"Your imprint, how and why is she without you in there?"

"Will." Riley sighed.

"Allow me to calm them, then you and only you go in and get her, I'll handle Will, Im sorry but for the safety of my school and your daughter itd be best if you three stay here," Riley looked to Edward. His gift of knowing certain things came in handy. Edward relaxed for a second, nodding.

"She probably wont want to talk to me, so ill send her out and you guys be waiting out front for her," I looked to them, Edward nodded again. He was to calm about this.

"Only because I know you wont let her get hurt," he answered my thoughts. I nodded at him following Riley to the house. He gave the order for the party to stop and it did within a second. Seth walked over with Lillian attached to his hand looking worried.

'What's up?"

"Where is Nessie?" I looked to Lillian.

"She's in Will's room," Mia and her Uncle Joe stepped out of the crowd that was exiting out the back door.

"Seth, Joe, lets get everyone outside so Jacob can get Nessie out safely," Riley requested more so then demanded.

"I'll get the girls back to their house," Joe looked back at Riley.

"Right good idea," Riley nodded before heading out back. The girls came back in, Joe gave them a look, and they headed out the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lillian kissed Seth before following Mia and Joe out the door.

"Go with Riley and help keep them all calm, this is between Will and me, and I want no interruptions, when you hear her footsteps make sure she goes out the front door, Edward is out front waiting on her, just make sure she gets out to him and they get away safely." I swallowed hard, not wanting to walk in on what I expected to walk in on.

"Got it," and with that Seth disappeared through the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs taking three at a time. I stopped in front of Will's room. I listened for a second, hearing the noises. My rage was over loading. I couldn't phase, I had to keep calm for a moment just to get her out.

I pushed open the door and stood in the door way. Will didn't flinch, but Nessie noticed me.

Her eyes widen.

A frown over took her face, I redirected my gaze to Will.

I clenched my fist.

I couldn't control my rage.

My jealously.

My anger for letting this happen.

And for the first time ever, I phased right in front of her.

I'd always stepped away and phased.

I howled before yanking Will off the bed slamming him into the wall.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

**A=N: I want to take a moment to thank anyone who stepped into the story to read it this far. its nice to know that a hobby of mine can bring some kind of amusement to other people. **

**I havent received any complaints about my spelling or grammar, so i hope its all up to standards for you. if you do have an issue with it, please dont feel scared to leave a note and let me know. ill let you proof read my next chapter before i post it. **

**I also want to let you know that i have chapters up to 28, written and ready to be posted. once chapter 28 is posted, the chapters will for sure come slower, and i want to say sorry for that now. the only way the chapters wont come really slow, is if i finish it before i reach 28. but seeing as ive hit a writers block, i dont think ill finish before i reach posting chapter 28. **

**Also let me know, do you like that i post a few at a time, or should i stick to maybe a chapter a day? really its up to you. **

**many many thanks for reading, and leaving comments on my story. makes me a happy happy writer. **

**oh and chapter nineteen ive put off, til tomorrow or the next day, because for edward fans it will be a special little treat. :) seelia.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen-

* * *

Prince charming is a dick,

Bring on the frogs.

_Ribbit._

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

It could not have been I hadn't seen him for a year. He had left after Billy, his father, had died. Daddy thought it was best for him and me, if he busied himself. He hadn't been too far away a half hour drive, he said he'd visit, but I guess he got busy.

I suddenly felt extremely ashamed of what I had just done with Will; and, I wasn't sure why, maybe being caught was the problem. But no it wasn't just being caught it was being caught by him. His eyes had broken away from mine and Will had not noticed anything at all, as he still sucked lightly on my neck.

I realized he tensed as Will's hand found my thigh again. I quickly pushed it away, then quickly pushing Will away as I watched Jacob clenched his fist together, and then for the first time ever he phased right in front of me, his clothes shattering from the impact. He howled before pulling Will off the bed, slamming him against the wall. I screamed, climbing off the bed quickly pulling at his wolfy arm.

"No Jacob stop!" I screamed, I was sure he hadn't realized his rage because the next thing I know I was being flung across the room.

My back hit the wall hard.

And for the first time he made me cry.

The impact hurt and I could not understand why he was acting the way he was.

I looked at the clock on the wall, midnight. I released the block on my thoughts and silently screamed for my father, knowing he was in the area.

To my dismay, Will pulled himself out of Jakes hold, and only a second before Jacob grabbed him again.

Will phased.

Into a wolf, nonetheless.

My eyes widen even more.

The wolves growled and slammed each other into the walls. I pulled my knees to my body, and let my thoughts scream for my father, hoping he would be here before anything happen to either of them.

Will had Jake against the wall and as if right on cue, my uncles, and father hurried into the room. My father quickly looked to me, seeing the tears stream from my eyes.

"Jacob fuck, cool down," Uncle Emmett hissed at him. Uncle Jasper quickly sent a rush of calm through the room as he pushed Will away. My daddy walked over to me placing one hand under my knees and the other on my back lifting me. I buried my head into the nape his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck; sobbing even more.

The house was empty now except for a few people, who seemed to be all guys. I wasn't sure where all the girls that had been here went. My daddy sat me on the couch, looking to one of the guys. "Watch her, we'll handle upstairs," one of them nodded, while another headed into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around my chest, shivering. I was never really, cold, but I suppose the chill was from the glares I received from a few of the guys in the room.

"Come on guys back up and let her breathe," the one, my daddy had spoken to, spoke to them, "Did they hurt you?" He walked over to me brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head no, ignoring the fact that my back ached.

He hadnt meant it.

I did not understand his reaction at all.

Why had he phased and attacked Will?

Then my thoughts got worse, Will was a shape shifter too, how had I not known.

I guess my daddy's thoughts on being careful were true, you never really know anyone as well as you may think. I felt another swipe of calm flow through my as Uncle Jasper pushed at a now clothed, Will. Daddy followed them, along with Uncle Emmett and Jacob, who was also clothed, right behind them.

"Don't fucking look at her," I heard him growl.

"Jacob chill out, you're scaring the shit out of her," I never really heard Uncle Jasper cuss, but my overwhelming fear must have stirred him up. He sent another wave of calm my way. Though it barely helped, I looked up to my uncle and smiled slightly.

"You're a wolf?" I looked to Will swallowing hard. I heard Jacob growl lowly as he stood beside Uncle Emmett.

"I meant to tell you, and I meant to tell him about you, I'm sorry," Will choked on his words, backing away next to the guy who looked down on him, the same guy that had asked me if they'd hurt me.

"Riley," Jake looked to the guy who was giving Will a death glare.

"I'll take care of it," Riley, I now knew his name to be, spoke calmly but with a tone that made I cringe. He must have been alpha of the pack.

"I should get her home to Bella, my phones vibrated fifty times already," my daddy spoke looking only at me. I waited for any of them object. And then when he stepped to me, I looked down then up again.

"I want to stay with Will," I looked pass my daddy to see Uncle Emmett grab Jacob's arm as he clenched his fist again.

"Renesemee, honey I don't think that's wise."

"You agreed to treat me like adult, you promised, I'll call Rose when I'm ready to come home," he cringed at hearing me say Rose's name, he didnt like it anymore then I did how she insisted I refer to as Rose, she said that I was to be her best friend, not her niece. And that was exactly what she had become, was my best friend.

"Right, right okay," my daddy brushed his hand through my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Make Jacob go with you, please."

"I can't just make him go."

"She wants me to go, I'll go," Jake spoke up, looking away from me, glaring at Will. Both of my Uncles kissed my head, sending warning hisses at Will before following Jacob out of the house.

"Once she leaves, you find me," Riley used the same calm but cringe worthy tone. Will just nodded silently, looking at his feet, "Everyone else outside," he ordered. I watched the other guys, who I assumed were shifters to head out the back door. Will stood with his hands buried deeply into his pockets and his head hung.

Neither of us said a word. I had formed a bond with him during the few months' we had hung out. And he had been lying to me. "You knew who and what I was, and you knew that he was a friend of my family and yet you didn't tell me," I whispered, he lifted his head.

"It was part of the initiation; I hadn't meant to hurt you."

"Just part of the initiation?" I screeched; my eyes bugging out of my head for the third time today.

"I'm not proud of it, okay? I didn't think we'd let it get this out of control."

"I trusted you." I stated bringing my arms tighter around my chest.

"I know. I know. I care, ugh I care a lot, I was falling for you, but his bond is stronger with you, I thought that tonight I could break it."

"A stronger bond? Whats that mean?"

"He'll explain it, you should have left with him and your father," Will scratched his hand over his head; he seemed to be as confused about his feelings as I was.

"No and the reason is because you are supposed to be my boyfriend! You are supposed to answer my questions!" I yelled at him.

"Thats just it, I'm not your boyfriend!" he yelled back at me his attitude on the subject seemed to shift quickly as I heard the growls coming from outside.

"Right, okay," I felt another rush of embarrassment flood my body; for the second time tonight. Too bad, Uncle Jasper didn't stick around to calm me. I brushed away the tears; I pulled my purse that lay on the couch into my hands. I fought with the zipper, sniffling back tears, "Just part of the initiation" I tried not to let him hear the pain in my voice. I finally got the purse open pulling my phone out calling Rosalie. She mumbled something about being down the street before hanging up.

"Ness, they're going to kill me," his tone changed once more.

"And why I should I care, you aren't my boyfriend, it was just part of the initiation," I allowed him to see the tears gloss my eyes, before I stomped out of the house and into Rosalie's' waiting Mercedes.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

**Edward was being a nag... thats all there is to for this part.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen-

* * *

Edward's POV:

* * *

I pressed my thumb and index finger against the bridge of my nose. I listened to the scrambling thoughts of the insiders of the house. Riley had gotten them to go outside, all but some guy named Joe and two girls. I listened to their conversation with Jacob. His mind was in overload.

Id never heard or could even feel how much he really cared for my daughter until this moment. It wasn't just the imprinting bond, he really loved my daughter. He loved her as much as I loved Bella. And this moment, what he was about to walk in on was breaking his heart just as his heart had broken when Bella had made her choice.

I searched the house for Renesemee's thoughts.

Nothing.

She had her wall up, that was a good sign that meant she was focused in not allowing anyone to know what she was thinking. That meant she was alert.

"Can you tell where she is?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. I looked at my phone.

"I haven't gotten her yet, dear," I answered it.

"You let Jacob go in right?" she questioned.

"Yes, the house alpha cut us off before we made it to the house, he's in there protecting the two of them," I heard her sigh, "I just want to go in there and..."

"Please don't, treat her like an adult, sure she lied to us, but we'll figure out how to deal with it the right way," Bella wasn't the calm one rational one... I was. But Renesemee had transformed her. She seemed to understand our daughter more then I did half the time. Most likely cause she could relate.

"Right I will, let me call you back," I closed the phone focusing on my daughters thoughts.

_Jacob... _she was freaked seeing him. Maybe keeping him away as long as we did was a bad idea.

"You hear her?" Jasper asked. I nodded. Her thoughts were all over the place, and I was seeing images I hadn't wanted to see. I closed my eyes, hissing. I felt the calm wave, opening my eyes looking at Jasper.

I then heard Jacobs and Wills thoughts. Jacob's mind was filled with so much pain. Regret, Jealously, Anger.

And Will had every right for his thoughts to be fearful.

I focused back on my Renesemee.

_Daddy! _That was all I needed to hear. I started for the house. Seth intercepted me, Riley right behind him, and a few other shifters.

"I just want to get my daughter, we'll break upstairs apart, we mean no harm," I looked to Riley, Seth turned to look at Riley too.

"He'll be the only one to calm Jake down," Seth sighed. Riley nodded.

"I will deal with Will, if hes hurt, you'll deal with me," I nodded, wasting not another second heading up the stairs. I heard the bang against the wall and rushed inside the room.

Will had Jacob pinned, and my baby was in tears.

"Jacob fuck, cool down," Emmett quickly broke them apart with Jasper's help. I looked at her for a second.

If vampires could cry... in this moment I would have. How could I have allowed this to happen to my little girl. I walked over to her placing one hand under her knees and the other on her back lifting her. She buried her head into the nape of my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck; sobbing even more. It was tearing me apart, and her thoughts only made it worse.

I got her downstairs, setting her on the couch.

"Watch her, we'll handle upstairs," I looked to Riley he nodded. I hurried back upstairs. Emmett had Jacob pinned in the corner, "Don't, it'll be the biggest mistake you make," I stopped him Jake shifted back and his thoughts calmed from wanting to kill Will. He took the clothes from Emmett dressing quickly, "Phase back and get dressed, your alpha wants a word with you," I looked over to the other corner where Jasper was sending waves of calm to each of us. Will phased, terrified.

_What a bitch. _Jacob and Emmett thought at the same time.

I couldn't help but smirk at them. They looked at me then at each other and started laughing themselves.

"Well I guess if that helps," Jasper shook his head trying not to laugh. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know our brother and his comments.

I let Jasper push Will out of the room, if I got to close Id rip his head off his body. I followed Jasper, Emmett and Jake followed me.

"Don't fucking look at her," Jacob growled.

"Jacob chill out, you're scaring the shit out of her," Jasper looked to Jacob, then he looked to Renesemee most likely sending her a wave of calm.

"You're a wolf?" she didn't look at anyone else but Will. Jacob growled lowly. His thoughts were beginning to freak out again, I nudged Jasper and he sent calm Jacob's way.

If Jacob phased down here, I wasn't sure how well we'd be able to handle it, most of the shifters were tore between this situation but that didn't mean if one shifted the others wouldn't follow.

"I meant to tell you, and I meant to tell him about you, I'm sorry," Will choked on his words.

_Such a little bitch._ Emmett thought. I looked to him shaking my head.

"Riley," Jacob knew he only needed to say one word for Riley to step in.

"I'll take care of it," Riley looked to Jake.

"I should get her home to Bella, my phones vibrated fifty times already," I looked to Renesemee as my phone vibrated again. She was waiting for one of them to step in and go against me. I stepped closer and I knew what she wanted before she said it.

"I want to stay with Will," Jake went into a frenzie in his mind, Emmett lock a hold on him, calming him.

"Renesemee, honey I don't think that's wise." I sighed.

"You agreed to treat me like adult, you promised, I'll call Rose when I'm ready to come home," I cringed at hearing her say Rose's name. Id prefer she asked for her mother to come get her but if Rose was the one she felt safest with in this moment, I had to treat her like an adult as Bella requested.

"Right, right okay," I brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

Leaving this house was gonna be as hard as it was to leave Bella.

I reminded myself that with Seth here and Riley she would be okay. Their thoughts were only to protect her. Jasper and Emmett kissed her and then headed out, I followed them unwillingly, and Jacob followed me. I fought with myself not to sit outside and listen. I answered my phone as it vibrated again.

"Bella, love she wants Rose close when shes ready to leave. We're gonna walk slowly home, give Jake a bit of time to cool off."

"And to allow yourself to listen to her thoughts," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Exactly." I closed my phone and the four of us began to walk at a human pace back to the house.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-

* * *

The best part of believe is the lie.

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

"Your Uncles, Dad, and Jacob are very tight lipped on what happen tonight; care to share?" Rose sped down the road taking a couple glances at me. I had my head leaned against the door, tears still pouring slowly from my eyes, "I can always turn it around and beat it out of whoever I have too.." she glanced to me once more, placing her hand on my shoulder, "It'll be much easier then telling your mom," she squeezed lightly.

Ugh. I so didnt want to tell my mother anything.

I didnt even want my father and uncles to know the pre wolf fight details.

So I guess Rosalie was my only option. She'd sugar coat it for the 'rents and help me sort through it all.

I sighed. Not sure where to start.

"Its helps to start at the beginning," she smiled at me, pulling the car to a stop in front of Lake Como.

Two thoughts crossed through my mind.

One - that sometimes Rose seemed to have the mind reading gift instead of my father. Or maybe it was just she knew me best, and I blocked my father from my mind with a mental wall to much for him to even have a chance to know what was in my head.

Two - riding on the same mind reading gift train of thought, she always knew where to take me, to make me feel at ease with her.

I hadn't realized Id been in the car with her for a little over an hour, I guess at the speed she drove, she knocked off the extra time it would have taken a normal person to reach Lake Como.

I sighed again, as she waited patiently for me to start.

"Want to get out of the car?" she brushed her hand through my hair. I shook my head.

"He lied. He's a shifter, he was just a part of an initiation and, and he made me scream like Uncle Emmett makes you scream," if she could have blushed I was sure she would have at my ending words, I took a quick breath, and started on the next issue, "Not only is he a shifter all his friends are! And Jacob. He's known Jacob all this time. Jake caught us, and Jake phased, I never seen him so hurt and pissed, not since Billy died." I lowered my head looking at my hands as I picked at my fingernails, the memory of Billy sadden me. It'd only been a year since he had died and I hadn't been as close as everyone else had, but he was still a special person to me.

I stopped talking for a long moment. "He made me cry." I whispered, not really wanting Rosalie to hear me say the words. She reacted exactly how I expected her to.

"Who? Who made you cry?"

"Both of them. But I kinda expected it from Will, not sure why. But Jake, he..."

"He what?" she pressed wanting to know.

"After he phased, I tried to stop him and Will, before I knew Will was a wolf, I tried to pull him away, he flung me across the room," her eyes widen and that was all it took. She started to mumble obscenities as she started the car again, flying down the road, "Rosalie please im not ready to go home, he'll be there,"

"Dont worry I'll kill him, that stupid mutt," she didnt look away from the road, she pushed the car as fast as it would go and then some, I clocked the time it took her to get home. She'd knocked fifteen minutes off her time. Uncle Emmett was the first out of the house. Dad must have heard her thoughts about wanting to kill Jacob.

"Babe, seriously killing him isn't gonna do any of us any good," Uncle Emmett placed his hands up in defense as he kept Rosalie from going inside.

"Okay I won't kill him, that mongrel I'll just tear his arm off," Uncle Emmett smiled, grabbing her arms.

"Rose, as much as I wanna watch you break Jake into pieces, Edward asked me to keep you in control, and doing that's gonna hurt Nessie even more then she's already hurting," I watched him chuckle softly before his face went serious again. She huffed.

"He better keep one eye open when he thinks about sleeping around here!" she bellowed. I couldn't help but smile, I loved Rose.

"Wanna fill me in?" my dad's voice broke into my mind. I looked to see him standing on the steps. My mother by his side.

"The dog flung her," I watched my dad clench his fist, and my mother place a hand on his shoulder. She must have let down her shield and was having another silent conversation with him. Because he un-tensed himself and looked to me. Jake appeared out of the house stepping quickly around my parents and making sure he kept enough distance between himself and Rose at the same time enough distance between him and my dad. Making him closer to me then I would have liked at the moment.

"Ness, I swear I didnt mean to fling you, I... please, im sorry," he stuck his hands out; I figured he wanted a hug or something. I shook my head.

"Im not fond of Wolves at the moment," I crossed my arms, looking to the ground, a few tears releasing from my eyes. I held my mental wall up refusing to infuriate my father anymore then necessary.

"Neither am I." I heard him whisper.

"Just go away, none of us want you here, go back to whatever it was you were doing before you found me tonight, and forget I exist once again," I purposely pushed with enough force passed him, to make him take a couple steps back. I hurried around my parents and up to my room, slamming and locking the door, pressing my forehead against it kicking repeatedly as I sobbed.

After I kicked the door for the millionth time, I listened to the voices coming from outside, I stepped to my window and stared down as my dad talked to Jake. He looked as broken as I felt.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Back from reality, thanks for the views and the comments, ill respond to them personally after i post a couple chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One-

* * *

Nessie's POV:

* * *

Sleep was hardly an option. Neither of my parents spoke a word about what happen, not sure why. I wasn't grounded or in trouble, it was eerie. They both just went about their day as a normal Sunday in the Cullen household.

"How you doing?" Grandma placed a glass in front of me.

"I feel sickish, I don't think im going to school tomorrow," I didn't look at her.

"Not going to school, isn't an option," I looked up when my father entered the room.

"Fine," I mumbled. No use in fighting he might remember what happen last night and punish me.

"Jasper wants to go on a run, you gonna go with him?"

"I don't feel like running, I just want to go back to bed," I pushed the glass away heading back up to my room. My head ached; I guess this is what a hangover was. I wasn't even aware half vamps could get hangovers. But then again I wasn't aware they could get as drunk as I did. I pulled the blankets over my head.

In this moment, I hated my life.

And I only had myself to hate for hating my life, If that makes any sense.

My mind drifted to Jake. He'd known everything id done in the last year and everyone id been considering friends.

And yet he never once thought about warning my parents. I didn't understand it. The image of sadness he held on his face last night replayed a million different ways in my mind. I pulled my buzzing phone out of my bag, Lillian's name blinked a crossed it. I hit ignore.

And that was the rest of my day, hitting ignore on phone calls, and wasting away in my bed. Sometime during three am and four am I fell asleep. I didn't need much sleep but I wished for a few more hours when my mother woke me for school.

"Renesemee get up, Carlisle doesn't have all morning," she pulled at the blankets. I groaned turning over. A few minutes later, I got up getting dressed heading downstairs. Grandma and Grandpa smiled at me. I ate the toast and drank the blood and with the good byes only to Grandma and my mom; Grandpa and I were off to the real world.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Grandpa looked to me as he stopped in front of the school.

"I made a commitment I have to keep it," I pulled my book bag from the back seat, kissing his cheek getting out of the car. I watched him drive away before I walked slowly into the school.

"Ness!" I sighed; I guess I would have had to face them at some time.

"I thought Sarah was gonna forbid you from talking to me, Will and I didn't have sex," I said bitterly.

"Im not suppose to, Sarah's not in school and after the fight last night I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she seemed sincere.

"Im sure everyone had huge laughs," the bitterness just wouldn't leave my tone, "You knew Jacob didn't you?" she looked to her feet.

"Only because of Seth..."

"And how do you know Seth?"

"He imprinted on me..." she didn't look up.

"Oh, well good for you," I couldn't believe it.

"Ness Im sorry, I wanted to tell you, but Jacob asked us not to tell you that we knew you and Sarah and Will worked it up after knowing Jacob didn't want you to know we knew him, it was all their idea."

"Right. Well ive got class." I didn't wait for her to say anything else, I headed to my locker got my books and went straight to class. Lillian and Mia tried a couple more times to talk to me but I didn't listen. I waited outside the school when it was over. My dad's car pulled up in front of me, I pulled the door open and shook my head, "No, no way, I'll walk."

"Nessie, please, obviously Edward wants me and you to talk, why else would he let me drive his precious Volvo?"

"I could careless as to why he let you drive it, and I could care even lesser that he wants us to talk, he seen Saturday night he cant control me, and neither can you, so if you don't mind leaving me alone, I'll walk home," I started down the road.

"Ness seriously, just five minutes, I haven't seen or talked to you in a year, and then after the position I saw you in Saturday night..."

"What you saw Saturday night was your own fault... I didn't ask you to barge into my life a year later and make it go to hell, why now? Huh? You leave for a freaking year, why come back now and make my life shit Jacob?" by now he'd stopped the Volvo and gotten out, standing in front of me. I swung my book bag at him. He pulled it away.

"I didn't even know about your little whatever with fuck head until a couple days ago. And sorry for not wanting you to think your friends were fake, and would rat you out to me... I wanted you to have a normal teenage experience, forgive me for thinking of you!"

"You aren't forgiven, you aren't forgiven at all!" I tried to snatch my book bag back so I could keep heading home, "You flung me into a wall..." I crossed my arms over my chest when he wouldn't give me my book bag.

"You know I didn't do that on purpose. You cant hold that against me, I would never hurt you..." his tone sadden.

"Well Ive got news for you Jacob Black; you've hurt me, plenty of times! You hurt me when you left and didn't come around for a year, with no explanation as to why you were leaving! And you hurt me when you asked my friends to lie for you! It was because of you that Sarah and Will had the open door to plot what they plotted against me!" I tried one more time to get my book bag, when he didn't give it to me, I turned deciding to leave without it. Tears started to pour from my eyes. I uncrossed my arms for a brief second to brush them away.

"Nessie... please," I heard him call.

"Please what Jake?" I halted to a stop turning shouting at him, "What do you want from me? Havent you hurt me enough?" I wiped my hand over my face, "I never want to see or talk to you again," and with that being my final words to him, I turned and started running. I didn't look back, but I knew, I could feel the pain my words had shot through him. Because they shot through me too; when I was sure, he hadn't followed me through the woods I stopped for a break. I was out of breath, and choking on sobs.

My life couldn't get any worse than it was right now. And I was only eight.

I heard the voice before I saw it. "Ive found her Edward, we'll be home soon." It was Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett. I didn't look at them.

"Hey kid, its gonna rain soon, wanna play some ball?" Uncle Emmett sat next to me.

"No, and if Edward wants me to come home, he shouldn't have sent the wolf to get me, so now he can bite me, im not coming home til im ready to come home," I pulled my legs to my chest, leaning my head against them.

"Right, okay yeah, Jasper text the idiot and tell him that." I felt both their presences on either side of me. None of us said a word. Uncle Jasper didn't even try to mess with my feelings. I raised my head looking from one to the other.

"Dont mind us, the wolf phased to look for you so were just sitting guard to rip head off if he tries to talk to you," Uncle Jasper smiled at me.

"Yeah just keep building me pools, you make the best kind, you know?" I wiped my hand across my face.

"I rather be alone."

"Yeah well kid you've got centuries to be alone, right now you need us..."

"Yeah even if we are only unemotional stupid uncles," Uncle Emmett finished Uncle Jasper's sentence.

"Unemotional me? No that would be you."

"I got emotions," and that started the next fifteen minutes of them going back and forth. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Okay stop please," I tried to stop laughing.

"See funny causes emotions, I got emotions, and I can project them too," Uncle Emmett smirked at me.

_Howl. _Both my uncle's stood in front of me as the howling went on. I knew that howl.

"Its Seth," I mumbled, both of them stepped back against the tree. Seth stumbled out of the trees, grinning stupidly at me.

"So I heard you hated wolves, but you still love me right?" he pouted. I shook my head.

"Why did you have Lillian lie to me..." he sighed.

"The big bad wolf everyone hates..." he shrugged, smiling again, "Can I get a moment with her? I'll take her home," Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett waited for my response I sighed nodding. Seth took Uncle Emmett's spot, he wrapped both arms around me, squeezing me, "Oh my little buddy, I've missed you so much."

"Not enough to see me in the last year," I pushed his arms from around me.

"Listen to me, Ive had a ruff year; you remember that lion we met when we first went to the house?" I nodded, "Well that beast is Lillie's brother, Ive been through hell just to get to see her without him around. And Jake's been in a mess of depression, he's missed you, he just feels so bad about what he did."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"The kissing you after he drank when he got back, your dad was so upset. They both agreed he needed to give you some space; that they didn't want you to feel you had to be any way you didn't want to be with Jake because he was so upset over loosing Billy and if Lillie had confessed to knowing any of what Sarah and Will were up too. She would have been letting you know that she knew us," he sighed. "It was all to protect you and to allow you to get that freedom you wanted so badly, Lillie has been so upset that she couldn't tell you she knew me."

"So all of this is because of that day in the woods, ive been stuck in a lie for the past year, because Jacob drank to much and kissed me?" Seth shrugged, and then nodded, "Great. And did either of them ask me if I was okay with the kiss? Did either of them ask me if I wanted Jacob to be out of my life for an entire year, or how ever long it would have taken him to decided he was mentally prepared to be around me?" I was yelling so upset over everything, "Because I was so busy trying to distract myself from trying to figure out what was wrong with me to make him leave, I stupidly trusted someone I should have never trusted."

All I could do was cry, it was the only way to release all the emotions building up inside. My mind swam through the day in the woods. The likeness I had of his lips pressed against mine. I had debated whether id liked it or not for months, until Will came along, and then I had really concluded I definitely liked kissing Jacob more then Will. But I tried not to think about it much. And now here I sit with Seth, finding out that because of that one kiss - that I didn't even mind, my best friend abandoned me.

"Um Ness, using power," Seth unwrapped his arms from around me, I hadn't even realized he'd pulled me into a hug, "Jakes not just a best friend to you anymore is he – thats why youre so upset with him." He said it all more as a statement then a question.

I wasn't sure of the answer until I looked up and saw him standing there. It was right then I realized that I was so upset because I cared for Jake a lot.

"Is this a I hate Jacob fan club?" he bit on his bottom lip waiting for our answer. I just stared at him, really taking in the little changes about him within the year of not seeing him. He'd grown his hair out, and he'd seemed toner if that were at all possible.

"I should get home, Im suppose to be going shopping with Alice," I gave Seth a hug and stood, I brushed my shorts off and the back of my legs.

"Yeah okay, Lillie's waiting at my car, want a ride?" Seth stood heading towards Jacob.

"No I need to run, tell Lillian we can be friends if she still wants too, just no more lies please," Seth smiled widely, nodding.

I turned taking a couple steps before I felt his hand in mine. He brushed the hair from the right side of my neck to my left. "Im sorry. So sorry," he whispered into my ear. I sighed feeling his hot breath against my skin. He leaned his head against my shoulder, "You didn't answer Seth's question..."

"What question?" I whispered back, breathlessly.

"Am I not just a best friend anymore?" I felt him lift his head from my shoulder, and his lips replaced the spot, sending shivers through my body, "Tell me, tell me what youve wanted to tell me since I left..."

"I think I love you." I couldn't believe id actually allowed myself to utter the words.

"You just think? Because I love you, I love you so much," I turned to him, his arms wrapped around my lower back and we kissed.

"I love you." I mutter against our kiss.

I snapped out of my thoughts, taking a couple steps, looking back, Jake stood there staring at me sadly. I looked away and took off running towards home.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two-

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

* * *

I felt the shift, and it was painful and amazing all in one. She stared at me, and a glow surrounded her. I wanted so much to just pull her into my arms, to make all the pain - id help bring upon her - go away.

"You just let her go?" Seth looked at me as I caught up with him walking back to his car.

"I cant force her to tell me, I can just be what she needs me to be, and thats to love her from a distance until she tells me," I shoved my hands into my pockets.

When we returned to the house, Riley was waiting outside. "Lillian, Alex is looking for you, and I need a minute alone with Seth and Jacob," he waited until Lillian was inside, "I understand you must do whats right for you, but ive come across some stuff im looking into, and id really like you to stay until I know complete details," I looked to Seth. He didn't want to leave.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Not sure if you know but Will's power is to lure, he hadn't discovered it until he came here. Leila and Roger have been working on it with him, it shouldn't be a lethal power, but used on the wrong person..." he inhaled, holding it for a second before exhaling it. "I might be onto thinking there is more then just an initiation, but you'll be the first to know when I do."

"Should I alert..."

"No not right now, just give me a few days, im leaving again to look into it more, just you and Seth keep an eye out for me, Leila is in charge but I trust you two more then I trust her at this moment." I nodded at him.

"We'll stay, but I have to at least fill in Leah, shes a part of my pack." He nodded. We were at an understanding, nothing else needed to be said. I followed Seth into the house, "Im gonna call Leah, the three of us are gonna go for a run when she gets here, so don't go too far," Seth nodded heading upstairs.

"Hey Jake," I closed my phone looking up seeing Mia.

"Hey whats up?"

"Sarah found out I was the one who told you, so to keep me safe my Uncle Joe and I are leaving," she looked sad.

"Damn im sorry..." she sat next to me, "Why would he be worried you wouldn't be safe?"

"Im not allowed to say," she looked at her feet, "I just hate leaving with Ness all mad at me, besides Sarah and Lillian shes been the only friend ive had in years,"

"I don't think shes mad, Seth talked to her, if she forgave Lillian, shes forgiven you, and she'll be glad to know – when she talks to me – that you were the one to tell me what was going on," she nodded. We both looked up upon hearing the bears call. There so many feet away from us a giant grizzly bear stood up.

"Thats my cue, please tell her im sorry and once this is all over, id like her and I to be friends," she hugged me before rushing over to the bear. She climbed on his back and the two disappeared into the woods. I opened my phone again calling Leah.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

* * *

I approached the house seeing my parents putting bags into the Volvo. "Whats going on?" my dad looked to my mom and my mom looked like she would cry if she could.

"Charlie's been sick for a while, we just didn't want to worry you, but yesterday morning Sue called and hes getting worse, so we've decided to go get him and have him under Carlisle's care," she didn't look at me as she spoke.

"And when did you two plan on telling me?" I was angry again, "Why does everyone seem to think im a child that cant handle the truth?"

"Renesemee we didn't want you to worry if it wasn't serious, you took Billy's death not so well, we are only thinking of you," my dad pulled my mom into his arms.

"Just like you were thinking of me when you sent Jacob away... I should have known it was your doing when he didn't come back the same day."

"Renesemee," he called after me as I ran into the house. I slammed my door shut and locked it. I then slammed my window shut and locked that too. I looked down at them as my dad looked up at me. He then looked to the porch, talking to whoever was standing there. Then him and my mom got into the Volvo and left. I crawled into my bed and tried to will myself to sleep. But all I could do was think of Jacob. I closed my eyes thinking of the thoughts I had of him kissing me. And then I thought of the kiss in the woods. How demanding he was.

I turned my back against the bed, and pressed my thighs together, trying to ignore the feelings that were building at just the thoughts of him. I kept my eyes closed, pulled my shirt up to my chest and ran my hand down my stomach; I focused on the image of him in the woods today, not his sadness, but the changes in his appearance. I undid my jeans slipping them off, and slipped my fingers into my panties, sighing as I encountered the aching nub. I moved my fingers in slow circles, biting on my bottom lip.

With all these vampires in the house, the last thing I wanted to do was make any noise. I sped up my circling, beginning to pant. I move my fingers down to the soaked hole and slipped my fingers inside. My hips raised in meeting with my fingers. I was panting softly, Jacob's name rolling off my tongue.

I pushed my head further back into my pillow as my hips arched and I brought myself over the edge for the first time by myself. I kept my fingers moving slowly for a few minutes as I lowered my hips. I sighed that was more intense then the orgasm Will had brought me too. I could only imagine what Jacob could actually do to my body.

I got up cleaning my hand off. Then I climbed back into bed and went to sleep, I was so exhausted I didn't have the energy to think about anything. I wasn't forced to go to school for the next two days so I stayed in bed and caught up on sleep. Grandma knocked a couple times on the door but I ignored her and she let me be.

"Sweetheart, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are leaving once Leah returns; she'll be up here in the main house with you if you need anything. I'm going with your grandpa to the hospital to gather things we'll need for Charlie when he arrives, if you need anything don't be afraid to call us," I didn't answer Grandma; I just stood looking out my window. I watched her and Grandpa leave not to long after that. I paced back and forth in my room.

I had my energy back but I was a bit hungry. And very much still angry that everyone was deciding my life for me. My parents. Jacob. My friends. Will. When did I get a chance to decided what was right for me?

I was going to make one decision that they couldn't reverse, I was going to show Jacob how I felt. I looked around, Leah was in the guesthouse, I could smell her from here. And no one else seemed to be around. I unlocked my bedroom door and hurried downstairs and out the door.

That day in the forest, Jacob hadn't just been intoxicated, he wanted me as bad I wanted him right now. I ran as fast as I could, it wasn't as fast as my dad was but it was fast enough. I stopped seeing the house come into view. Jacob's car was there, and Seth's but that never meant that they were there. I took a deep breath.

All I had to do was go up to the door, knock and wait for Jacob. Simple enough, I hesitated and stood where I was. What if this didn't go where I wanted it to go? What if what I thought of him and thought he thought of me wasn't anything but my young mind-playing trick?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three-

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

* * *

"What did you find out?"

"You two come for a run with me," Riley didn't say anything else before he shifted into an alligator and took off for the woods. I nodded at Seth before phasing and following. I allowed Seth's mind to connect with Riley's.

_Roger and Will are up to something bad, and Nessie is not safe, you need to warn her parents and plan to protect her._

_What do you know?_ I asked.

_It wasn't an initiation, Will lured her and used his sister to get Ness to sleep with him, he planned on impregnating her for some reason, im still not sure why._ I looked to Seth.

_Because she's half vampire, maybe their wanting to set up a new species._

_Possibly I cant be sure whose in on it and whose not, so you two please be careful in that house. _

_Thanks Riley. I'll fill Edward in on it soon._

_Im gonna search a bit more find out what else I can, I have my cell even when I transform so just keep me updated and if it gets out of control don't hesitate to call me, im on your side, I don't want her harmed either. Losing an imprint doesn't set well. _

_Thanks. We'll gather some stuff and head right over to the Cullen's. Riley be safe. _Seth and I ran back to the house. We phased pulling clothes on that I had in my trunk.

"Just get the basics. And don't get distracted by Lillian," he nodded. We headed upstairs not seeing anyone really around, which was rare. We stopped hearing voices. Quickly realizing they were Alex and Lillian's voices. She was upset.

"Ness is part of Seths family! Alex please think about this, let Will and Roger and the rest of them dig their grave. Please don't put me in the middle of you and Seth, please." I looked to Seth he could feel her pain. I nodded at him, he stepped into the open door me right behind him.

"What's Will and Roger got planned for Nessie?" I looked to Alex as Seth pulled the teary-eyed Lillian into his arms. Alex scratched the back of his neck.

"Please tell them." Lillian pleaded with her brother.

He unwillingly tried to start, "some head vampires approached Roger; I only know half the details. Riley knows nothing."

"I know about Riley don't worry about him, he's on my side, now what details do you know?" I tried to stay calm, my Nessie was in danger and this guy was a part of it, all my instincts were leaning towards phasing and ripping him to shreds.

"These vamps promised something to Roger, I don't know what, but Roger had to find a way to get you guys here, and you away from Ness, and have one the shifters trick her or something, I just know I wouldn't do it so Will stepped up, and because he failed these vamps are going to a plan B," I watched his face fall from the serious features to fear.

"And plan B is?"

"Kill you and your pack, and the Cullens and just take Ness for whatever it was they wanted to do. I'm sorry please leave Lillian out of this, I only planted the means to get you all here, after that the only other part I was to have was to fight in plan b if it came to that," I just saw red. I phased before I had a second to reconsider it. I howled loudly approaching Alex. He didn't phase though.

"Seth please stop him!" I looked back at Lillian. I backed away howling again. I couldn't rip him to shreds that would hurt not only Lillian but Seth, and Seth was my brother in all the needed senses I couldn't hurt him in that way.

Alex stepped carefully around me to his closet he pulled out a hanger and a pair of pants waving them at me. I guess that was his version of a white flag. I looked back at Seth; he turned Lillian's face away, hiding his face in her neck. I looked back to Alex he'd turned away from me also. I phased back pulling the pants on. "If Nessie gets hurt I won't second think ripping you apart; like im gonna do to the others involved."

"The head vamps are on their way, you might wanna warn the Cullen's," he looked to Lillian, "with your and Seth's permission id like to get my sister to a safe place, Joe already left with Mia, I want to leave her with them, and then I want to come back and help you," that's why Mia wasn't safe. I sighed.

"No. Jake how do we know he's not just gonna take her away from me, and let them hurt Ness. How do you know its not part of the plan?"

"Lillian stays with us, when the time comes ill send Seth away with her, until then knowing she's around keeps you inline, especially if you're serious about joining my pack," Alex nodded.

"Fine if I have your word she won't be harmed."

"You have it," I nodded, "Seth take Lillian and her things to the Cullen's, along with your stuff tell Edward to meet me down the road; Joe, will he come back and help if I can assure the safety of Mia?"

"He's on my side so I think I can convince him," I nodded again.

"Then get him here, ill lead you three to the Cullen's," Alex walked over to his sister kissing the top of her head before stepping out of the room.

"Seth." He looked up at me, not needing any more instructions. He led Lillian out of the room. I headed out of the room about to go to my room.

"Jake..." I heard Alex. I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ness... what are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Alex looked to me then back at Ness before heading out the door.

"You're making that call right?" I asked him before he left. He looked back quickly nodding. I walked down the stairs, "You okay?" she looked wore out and drained.

"I'm so tired of everyone thinking they can make decisions for me," Her facial expressions so serious, she looked just like Bella, with her one eyebrow rose slightly. "Im not a child, and everyone keeps saying they're not gonna treat me like one but yet they hide stuff from me and they make important decisions without including me, its not fair." I bit on my inner lip, not sure of what to say.

"And why aren't you at home giving Edward this speech?"

"Because Edward and Bella thought once again that I wasn't old enough to handle what they were planning, they left to Forks a couple days ago." She looked down sadly. I knew it before she said it, "Grandpa Charlie's not well, and they're bringing him here to be under Grandpa Carlisle's care."

"Oh Ness, im sorry," I stepped off the last step and to her pulling her in my arms. She began to sob.

"Do you love me?" she pulled away wiping the few tears that had gotten passed her eyes.

"Of course I do what kind of question is that?"

"No, not like some friend, our imprinting bond, is it meant to be how Edward is with Bella?" my heart began to beat a little faster. I didn't know how to answer this question.

"Are you asking if ive felt the shift in your thinking of me?" she looked down for a second and then up at me, nervously, nodding, "I felt it the second you did." She closed the gap between us, stepping on her tiptoes kissing me.

"I was so embarrassed when you found me and Will... and I thought it was just the fact of being caught... but it wasn't, it was because it was you, I felt as though I was cheating on you or something," she started to ramble after she broke our kiss. "I... I never want to have to be without you ever again, it was the worse year of my entire life. No matter how many projects I took on I still couldn't get you out of my dreams, I still couldn't get rid of the feeling of being lost without you around, I hurt so much when im not with you." I placed both my hands on her cheeks, making her stop rambling, and kissed her. She relaxed a bit as I let my hands retire to her waist, "I want you to have what he wanted." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"I dont want it just because you dont want him to have it," I let my hands drop to my side.

"im making a decision for myself for once, if I had been completely aware of what would happen between us I would have allowed you to have me in the woods, please dont deny me," she touched her hand to my face replaying the feelings that I caused her when I kissed her in the woods that day. She pulled me into another kiss, "Come home with me." I forgot about every danger in that second and allowed her to lead me out of the house and to my car. She slid in from the driver's side.

She laid her head on my shoulder and began to nip at my neck. I wasn't even sure I was gonna do this, until she placed her hand under my shirt and rubbed downwards from my chest to my pants, and nipped at my ear. I pressed my foot against the gas.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four-

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

* * *

I couldnt have sped my car fast enough down the road. Her hand hadnt left my cheek since we'd gotten in the car. I didnt know how much more of the images I could take. The bulge in my pants was aching more then ever. Ugh. I'd waited for this moment for twenty six years; i'll be damned if i couldnt hold out for a little bit longer. "Fuck Ness, please," I groaned pulling her hand into mine. She blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she whispered I kissed the top of her hand hearing the shame in her voice.

"No, no baby don't be sorry, I just... not in the car, I wont last," I pressed my foot harder against the gas pedal.

Just a few more miles.

Fuck, just a few more miles.

I made the mistake of taking my eyes off the road, glancing towards her. The dress barely reached her knee when she stood, and it seemed to hike up a little more to her mid-thigh in the seated position.

"Jake!" I refocused my attention quickly as she screamed; my foot instantly came off the gas and hit the brake pedal. The car skidded to a stop as I turned slightly just missing the house.

"You okay?" I turned to her frantically. Great, just what I needed to give her a heart attack because I was being a true man and thinking with my dick instead of my head. I brushed my fingers through her hair, repeating myself, waiting for her to answer.

She looked to be in shock for a second before she jumped from her seat into my lap. Her lips wasted no time attacking mine. I growled softly at her as she let the images of her touching herself nights before flood into my mind.

Not in the car.

I couldn't lie and say I didn't have a rush of relief swipe through me as she pulled away collecting air back into her body.

I took this moment to push the car door open, turning us carefully, gripping her ass, and stepping out of the car. She easily wrapped her legs around my waist as I kicked the door closed pushing her against it as she attacked my lips again.

I hadn't expected this kind of lusty high school girl attitude from my sweet, sweet Nessie.

"Jake guest house, Leah's in the main house," She broke our kiss barking the order at me, I wasted no time following her command.

I sort of jogged, walked fast just in case.

Not sure what the just in case was for but that is what I did.

I pushed the guesthouse door open quickly stepping inside and pressing her body against it closing it.

"Damn you cant watch this kind of shit on cable," she let her legs drop from my waist, standing; she didn't allow me to move until she fixed herself a little bit. I then turned looking to Seth.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lillian?"

"Uh obviously interrupting you two, she's with Leah," he shrugged.

"Out." I pulled Ness away from the door pointing to it.

"Is that an alpha command or just a friendly request?" Seth smirked, he was amused by this, and it was pissing me off.

"Seth." I growled.

"Damn okay, alpha command, going, might wanna make it quick, the fam is due back in a couple hours,"

"Seth." I growled again.

"Okay okay going," he laughed walking out the door closing it behind him. I hadn't another second to think before she pulled me back into her trance.

She broke the kiss holding my hand tightly in hers pulling me behind her as she headed up stairs.

I followed willingly of course.

I looked like a sick puppy dog the way I drooled following her.

She stopped in front of the door of the room that was mine. She stared at the room for a second, most likely taking in the mess that I called a room.

It was the only place I didn't have to worry about anything, at the schoolhouse I couldn't very well be a slob.

And with no one coming into this room but me, I hadn't thought to clean it.

I took this distraction as time for a little pay back. I pressed my body against hers, leaning down sucking on her neck.

In return, she pressed back against me harder, grinding her ass into my groin.

Growling seemed like the only way to get a point across to her tonight.

So thats exactly what I did.

I growled repeatedly, until she turned her body facing me.

"Jacob, love me." Her whispered words echoed my ears like a plea, "Please." She added a second later wrapping her arms around my neck.

"With pleasure," I kissed her wrapping my arms around her waist lifting her off the ground, kicking the bedroom door closed. I held her with one hand, and cleared the bed before laying her on it. She scooted back reaching for me. I crawled between her legs resting on my knees, once again absorbed into a kiss.

I wasted no time unzipping the dress and pulling it over her head. My eyes greedily looked over her body as I licked my lips. She giggled as I ran my hand down the side of her stomach stopping at her panties.

I unhooked her bra letting her pull it down her arms and throw it into the pile of mess on the floor. I brought my hand up to her cheek rubbing my thumb across her lips, staring into her eyes. "Ness you sure, I want you to be sure, and once I start I don't know if I can stop," I regretted my final words as they exited my mouth, she placed her hand on top of mine, opening her mouth taking my fingers into her mouth as she moved my hand from her cheek. She sucked lightly for a minute.

"Jacob." I closed my eyes for a second as she whispered my name, "Please." I opened my eyes nodding.

"I'll force myself to stop, if you want to, I don't wanna hurt you,"

"Jake you could never hurt me," I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore the thought of her tears the night I nearly killed Will.

I pushed it out of my mind as she pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss placing kisses down her neck. I sucked lightly on both of her nipples; left then right, she arched her back slightly, moaning softly. I smirked to myself as I kissed down her stomach.

My hands rested on the tops of her panties, I hesitated a second before pulling them off her body. I rubbed my hand over her stomach and downwards to her thighs causing her to shiver. She had her eyes closed as I massaged her inner thighs lightly.

I grazed my fingertips over her wetness; taking in the slight bucking her hips did just at the minimal touches received from me.

I rested my hands on her hips as I kissed downwards, I sucked lightly on her inner thigh before blowing then licking the swollen numb; I held a firm grip on her hips as she reacted to this motion. Her hands tangled into my hair urging me to keep the motions of my tongue.

So I did; encouraged immensely by her moans and sighs of my name.

I freed one hand from the gripping of her hips bringing it down to help me with pleasing her. I rested the other hand on her stomach. I licked then sucked on the swollen numb, as I inserted a finger, then two into her working them.

Her moaning increased and her hands tangled a little bit tighter into my hair. "Ja... Jake."

"Uh huh, come for me, Ness," the stuttering of my name and walls tightening around my fingers cued me to go a little bit faster, and send her over the edge. I lifted my head pumping my fingers faster into her as she came.

She bit on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the sounds that wanted to pour out of her mouth. I pouted a little bit; I wanted her to scream. Minutes later, and she still bit on her bottom lip, her eyes closed.

I removed my fingers placing them into my mouth tasting her. She opened her eyes then watching me. I leaned up to her kissing her. I felt her hands stroke over my abs before she gripped the hem of my shirt jerking it upwards. I sat back on my legs letting her pull it off as she sat up.

She reached for the buckle on my pants fighting with it as she kissed me the way I had kissed her, with an urgency and passion that couldn't be expressed with words. She huffed still fighting with the pants, "Off." She pushed at me; I stood off the bed going to pull my own pants off instead she swatted my hand away undoing the buckle, and zipper pushing them off of my body and to my feet in a second.

She looked to me this time with a hesitated look; I nodded brushing my hand through her hair as she locked her fingers on the waistband of my boxers, pushing them down. Her eyes widen a little bit, and if I weren't paying such close attention to her facial features I would have missed it.

She scooted backwards back into the pillows lying against them. A tiny bit of fear planted on her face. I crawled between her legs again, not wanting her to be afraid.

The last thing I wanted was for this memory to have any fear taking control and ruining it for her. I kissed her forehead. "We don't have to," I whispered.

"I want to." She had both of her hands on my cheeks staring into my eyes, "I want you to take it, so no one else can," I sighed, knowing what she was referring too even if she didn't know exactly what she was referring too.

I positioned my body, I was ready for entry, but I wasn't gonna lie I was nervous.

This night had been to perfect, nothing was ever this perfect.

"Jacob," I stopped my thoughts, and it felt like time had stopped, as I pushed into her. I didn't move for what felt like the longest time, just taking in the feeling of having her in this way, "Jake I know I haven't down this before but I don't think this is how it's done." I smirked at her; leaning my head into the nape of her neck kissing the same spot over and over again as I moved in and out of her.

Her nails dug into my back as I breathed into her ear, whispering how good she felt to me. "Ness baby I wanna hear you scream," I nipped at her ear.

"Mhm." She moaned, "Faster," I did as she asked, and she did as I asked.

I felt more then pleased with myself hearing her scream my name repeatedly as she orgasm for the second time tonight; so pleased in fact that hearing her scream that way sent me over the edge too.

I rolled to the side of her, reaching for the unneeded blanket covering our naked sweaty bodies with it. She turned to her side cuddling into my chest.

"Renesemee!" Edwards voice caused me to jump up in a second grabbing whatever clothing, whether it be dirty or clean to cloth our bodies.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer... S.M.'s, not mine. Is that good enough too not get me sued?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five -

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

* * *

"Fuck," I mumbled hearing him stomp loudly towards the room. Then I realized it wasn't just him stomping, there was other feet shuffling behind him towards the room too.

Ness pulled my shirt onto her body pulling the blanket tighter knowing there was no time to dress; I just barely pulled on my boxers as the door flew open.

Not one snarling vampire, but three snarling vampires.

And their glares were so very much directed at me.

I'd so be fucking ten feet under if their looks were death.

Edward didn't bother to look at Ness, neither did Emmett, but Rosalie did.

She shook her head.

"Jake only did what I wanted him to."

"What exactly did you want him to do, smother you in the smell of dog," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie." The tension alone in Edwards's voice was enough to make me want to coward into a corner like a little kid.

"Edward, no need to kill him while Renesemee watches, let them get dressed, say hello to my father then you can kill him," Bella stepped around Emmett and in front of Edward. She placed both of her hands on his arms rubbing, which seemed to calm him for a second.

"Fine." He hissed, "Two minutes, and I want you both in the main house," Emmett, and Rosalie followed behind Edward as he left. Bella looked from Ness to me, shaking her head.

"Bells, come on, you knew this would happen," I didn't want her to look at me with that disapproving look.

"Get dressed, Jacob," she gave us both a disappointed look once more before she disappeared from the doorway.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

* * *

The high of happiness I had been on for so many hours before was completely shocked out of my body. I laid my head on my knees holding the blanket tighter against me. I flinch feeling Jacob rub my back. "Come on Ness, they'll be okay," I didn't lift my head.

"We shouldn't have," I whispered lifting my head wiping away the tears. I'd never seen my parents look at me like that before. My dad really wanted Jacob torn to pieces; the look on his face had said it all. He'd never looked at Jacob that way before, sure he'd given Jacob evil looks but never that serious.

"You regret it," it was more of a statement then a question.

"I don't. But they've never looked at me that way, never," I pushed the blanket off quickly getting off the bed, searching through the mess for my clothing. As I found pieces, I pulled them onto my body. I slipped my shoe on stepping towards the door, feeling Jake grab my arm.

"It wont end the way you think it might," I blocked his lips from my forehead as he leaned down to kiss it.

"Itd be best if you didn't," he sighed, I walked down the hall hearing him whispering scolds at himself. I walked at a slower then humanly pace back to the main house; I felt Jake's presence not far behind me.

Leah growled at me as she stood off the last step. "Jake don't go in there."

"Ness and I are gonna say hi to Charlie," I heard him say.

"I really hope it was worth it Jake, you just basically opened Pandora's Box."

"From the way it looked to me, it would have been so worth it," Seth laughed. I stepped into the house hearing Jake giving Leah and Seth commands. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs before slowly walking up them. I reached the second floor where the voices were coming from. I looked to the open door seeing my mom sitting in a chair next to Charlie's bed, my dad, and Grandpa Carlisle talking quietly in the corner. The three of them looked towards me.

Grandpa Charlie looked to me with a tired gaze. "Still as pretty as ever," he lifted his arms waiting for me to give him a hug. I walked slowly across the room and into his arms, just a second after my mother joined my father's side.

"Hi grandpa," I whispered. I sat in the chair my mother had sat in holding his hand, "How bad is it?" I looked to Grandpa Carlisle not bothering to ask my parents.

"Im still determining that, I'll leave you to have some time while I do a couple test," he held up the vials of blood before heading out of the room. Jake appeared in the doorway.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

* * *

I stopped breathing seeing Charlie in the bed. The memories of my dad bombarded my mind. "How are you Jake?"

I closed my eyes, swallowing the dry lump in my throat, before answering, "Im all right, you?"

"Im still kicking," he laughed softly, "Sam and everyone, says hi, I thought Bella would have brought you and Nessie to me but I guess not," I nodded.

"Charlie, Jacob and I need a word for a minute."

"Edward not now," Bella pleaded with him. He kissed her forehead. I was sure Charlie; even being just human sensed the tension in the room surrounding him.

"Nah its okay Bella lets get this over with."

"What happen?" Charlie asked he waited for an answer. Edward stepped towards me. I looked to Ness as she stood getting ready to say goodbye to Charlie and follow us.

"Ness stay here."

"No, im going, this is about me too, im not gonna let him..." She trailed off, kissing Charlie's hand, "I'll be back, Grandpa," he nodded at her. Edward and I let her step out of the room first, then Edward pushed pass me, and I followed. I sighed. I really didn't want Ness to witness any of this.

Ness led us outside. She then turned to her father. "Lets hear it," she whispered to him.

"Hear what?" Edward responded.

"The yelling or whatever you think you have to do in this moment, because you think Im still a child."

"You are a child Renesemee!"

"No im not! You agreed to treat me like the adult that Im becoming."

"Becoming, that doesn't mean you are one yet!" Edward hissed before turning his anger about this towards me, "You broke the rules, Esme is setting up a flight for you, Seth and Leah," he calmed his tone.

"What?" Ness shrieked.

"This isn't negotiable, im your father and whether you like it or not you are a child! My child and I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you!"

"If Jacob leaves im going with him," she crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the ground. I waited for Edward's response.

"If you even try..." He started, "I should kill you right here, right now," he turned glaring at me.

_You think trying to force me on a plane is gonna solve this issue? Edward im grown, youre family may have paid for me to come over here, but that doesn't mean I have to go back. You knew this was gonna happen. _I sighed, continuing my thoughts; _I rather not do this with her here. _Edward seemed to agree with that thought.

"Get inside with your mother, now."

"So you can rip Jacob to pieces I don't think so," she never talked back to Edward. She questioned him, and cried and pouted, but she was never disrespectful when he told her to do something.

"Ness inside, like your dad asked," she glanced to me for a second, "Inside, now," I used the tone I used with Seth and Leah.

"The last time I checked you didn't have any control over me." I sighed, ordering her inside was gonna make her mad not only at Edward but at me. I should have let Edward finish being the parental unit, but she shouldn't have talked to him that way. I didn't want him to think I was a bad influence on her. That I'd allow her to be disrespectful to anyone in her family just because we were together.

"I gotta talk to Edward alone, now stop acting like a child that you claim your not, and get inside," I shoved my hands in my pockets, she stared at me, well more like glared at me I was sure her thoughts weren't pretty at the moment.

"Renesemee inside," Edward used a calmer tone then I had used. I looked at my feet listening to her stomp inside the house.

"She's not a child anymore Edward, and would have rather it been me or one of the guys at the school," I sighed, I hadn't thought of a proper way to tell him what I knew without all hell breaking loose.

"You mean Will?"

"Yes, and no, Riley and Alex brought some information to my attention, he thinks some of the guys in his pack are up to no good, and Alex said head vamps might be behind it."

"You mean Volturi?"

"Thats the only head vamps I know of; Riley was trying to look into it more for me," I sighed again, "Edward really I didn't plan tonight, when she arrived at the house I just, I needed to protect her, and she spilled everything, about missing me and loving me, Ive waited for her to..."

"I know, I'll let this slide for now, until we know for sure if Volturi are trying to get to her or not," I nodded; we were on the same page for the moment, always a good sign. "But Jacob, not again anytime soon," I nodded again.


End file.
